Reparations For The Taking
by Tisaveeone
Summary: One Shot for "Forbidden Love Affair": A contest of hidden desires. Her sister Rosalie married the only man Bella ever wanted, and that should have been the end. But old flames have a way of catching a spark when you least expect. NOW BEING CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** Tisaveeone

**Title of One-Shot:** Reparations For The Taking

**Pairing:** Bella & Emmett

**POV:** Bella

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Adultery

**Word Count:** 5,554

**Summary or Description: **Her sister Rosalie married the only man Bella ever wanted, and that should have been the end. But old flames have a way of catching a spark when you least expect.

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'**

**Disclaimer: I own a townhouse with a brand new central AC unit, a case of Vitamin Water 10 that tastes like medicine…blak, and a bunch of cute shoes. I don't own these characters or the Twilight franchise with which they are associated. I don't make money from it, I do it to avoid more pressing real life responsibilities.**

_Bella_

I was a home wrecker.

It stung a lot more when you really admitted it to yourself.

But as I stood in my sister's kitchen looking over at her husband as he attempted to pull up his boxers and button his pants…all without making any eye contact with me whatsoever, there was no getting around it...

I was the vilest of all home wreckers.

I had screwed my sister's husband on her kitchen table, while her baby daughter slept upstairs.

There must be a special place in hell for people like me.

"Bella…" he spoke in a cracked whisper, but he still didn't look at me.

"Don't Emmett, just…don't." I reached under my t-shirt and pulled the cups of my bra back down.

My panties were ruined so I just picked up the scraps from the floor and made my way to the door.

How dreadful to have to take the walk of shame in your own sister's house.

My sister.

I paused when I reach the stairs and looked up at the family pictures that hung there on the wall.

I was going to vomit.

There were about a dozen pictures. Some of them were taken when they were still dating. Some were of their wedding, and some were of the three of them: Emmett, Rosalie and Emmy Rose, smiling and happy and whole.

And I'd just wrecked it all.

Me.

Stupid…selfish….me.

The bile began rising into my throat again, and I made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Lord, please let me make it to the toilet, I silently prayed.

Like I had any right to ask God for favors after I just defiled my sister's home and her designer Newport pedestal dining table, but the last thing I need her to come home to is a ruined marriage and a ruined bathroom.

Thankfully, I managed to make it, and proceeded to yak up the remnants of my dinner, which included: pepperoni pizza, salad and beer.

Oh, if only it were the beer's fault, but, sadly, I cannot blame my earlier indiscretion on alcohol.

I wasn't drunk and neither was he. We knew exactly what we were doing, and that made it all the more horrible.

I got to my feet and turned the water on in the sink to rinse out my mouth. I had to get the taste out.

The taste of the partially digested food, and the taste of Emmett.

The texture of his mouth had been so sweet and warm, just like I always knew it would be. His lips were soft and strong at the same time, and the way he moved his tongue…

Stop it, you slut!

I turned the water off and yanked a hand towel from the rack, thinking I should probably check the medicine cabinet for some pain killers because I was sure I was going to have one hell of a stress headache in the morning. I looked up and there she was, staring me down.

My own stupid face reflected in the mirror.

Apart from the vomit induced redness of my eyes, and my slightly swollen mouth, I really didn't look any different.

When one turns into a wanton hussy, shouldn't there be some sort of dramatic change to one's appearance? Little red horns growing from my head, or a pointy tail perhaps? Hell, I didn't even get to walk away with a decent head of sex hair.

That was because his hands were too busy groping your ass to bother with mussing your hair.

I turned away from my smart ass reflection because I didn't want to look at myself anymore.

I may not have looked different, but I felt different, and not in a good way.

Before, I was Bella the kind, Bella the smart, Bella the no way in hell would I sleep with my sister's husband.

But now I was Bella the "you want to fuck me on your wife's disgustingly expensive kitchen table?…yes, please."

I should have been crying, I should have been overcome with shame and guilt.

I felt ashamed and I felt damn guilty, but I also felt something totally inappropriate…relieved...vindicated even?

How long had I wanted to have him that way? And now I had, and I really couldn't bring myself to regret it as much as I should.

I had always wondered what would have happened if she hadn't shown up and flirted with him so mercilessly that day.

And now I knew.

We could have been good together…damn good in fact.

But once would have to be enough.

Rose was my sister and I didn't want to hurt her.

But she'd hurt me.

She knew it was hard for me to meet guys back then, but the one time I got up the nerve to try, to step out of my comfort zone, she showed up all blond and perky, flirting with him, and making me look like a complete idiot. He never stood a chance…I never stood a chance…_we_ never stood a chance.

But it was in the past.

_She was married to him…you're not. You had a onetime indiscretion…curiosity…an itch that needed to be scratched. You both got carried away._

That was it.

I went to my room, to get my bath things. I hated to, but I needed to wash his scent off of me, and I needed to figure out how I ended up here, and how I was going to make it right.

I managed to get in and out of my room and back to the bathroom all without running into him. I wasn't really shocked, because I didn't expect him to coming looking for me. In fact, I was sure that it was a pretty safe bet that he was hiding out in the basement trying to lose himself in video games or punching the living daylights out of his heavy bag.

I closed and locked the door to the bathroom…just in case, and turned on the shower letting the water heat up, while I removed my clothes.

He hadn't bothered to remove my clothes. The skirt I was wearing made for very easy access, and he had made quick work of ripping my panties from my body. My bra had simply been pulled out of the way before he took my nipple into his warm mouth…

My god I did it again!

The man had just given me two of the most mind blowing orgasms of my life; you would have thought I would be satisfied.

Maybe I had turned into some sort of nymphomaniac. Maybe I should have gone to see a professional, gotten on meds or something.

Rosalie couldn't kill me if my sexing her husband was a result of a mental illness, could she?

Knowing Rosalie, she would damn well try.

I stepped into the shower and pulled the door closed behind me. The water was hot enough to sting my skin and I was grateful for that. I needed to feel pain…as punishment for my sins.

I turned the knob up to make it just a bit hotter. I really needed to suffer for what I had done.

As the water assaulted my head, neck and shoulders, I tried to think of happier times.

The first time I laid eyes on Emmett.

You couldn't help but notice him, 6'2 and all muscles. He had dark curly hair and skin that was obviously naturally tanned from a life filled with outdoor activities. He just looked like the kind of guy who hiked and fished and lifted weights for fun.

I was drawn to him. I knew that my staring was rude, but I wasn't the only one whose attention he caught. Besides, I was behind him so he wouldn't have noticed my roving eyes.

Classes had already started for the semester so the crowds in the bookstore were minimal. I was there to get a refund on a book and from my spot, a few people behind him in line, I could hear him talking, and it sounded like he was there to pick up a book he'd ordered.

He seemed to know the blond boy working behind the counter, because they were exchanging a teasing banter back and forth.

He had a beautiful laugh, deep and manly, yet also light and sincere. He sounded like he laughed a lot, it was so natural.

A new register opened up, and the few people in front of me decided to move over to the new line. Their maneuver left me right behind…

"Emmett, man you've got to stop waiting until the last minute for this stuff. You've gotta be like three weeks behind on the reading for this class."

His name was Emmett. It fit him perfectly, strong and masculine, but not common, because nothing about this man was common.

"Just fetch my book like a good little librarian." He waved his hand dismissively at his friend, and then he turned and smiled down at me. And for what seemed like forever, he just looked at me.

"Don't you hate it when strangers try to strike up a conversation with you when you're waiting in line?"

"You mean like what you're doing right now?" I was surprised that I could form a complete sentence.

"Nah, we aren't strangers, I'm Emmett, and you're…"

"Bella?" Like an idiot, I said my name like a question.

"Right, you're Bella. So we aren't strangers." His smile and the piercing stare of his blue eyes were lips were still moving, but I couldn't make out the words that he was saying, I couldn't see or hear or speak.

I was freakin' Helen Keller.

By the time my senses had been restored to me, blond boy had returned with Emmett's book.

"Belly, could you tell my nerdtastic friend here that I am not the only person who waits to purchase the required reading materials for classes?" He motioned to the textbook I was holding.

"Actually, I'm returning this. It turns out we're not going to be using it after all." Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes at my lack of help, and blond boy, his name tag read 'Jasper', laughed.

"Way to drop the ball there, Belly." A part of me wanted to correct him and tell him my name was Bella…no variations. But bigger parts of me liked the new nickname that this non-stranger had given me.

After a few more quips with his friend, Emmett paid for his purchase and moved to the side so that I could step up to the counter.

"Ooo, I'm sorry." Jasper made a face. "This book was shrink wrapped when you bought it, and it can't be retuned if the seal has been broken."

"But I didn't use it…I don't need it, and it's a perfectly good book. Can't you just repackage it or something?"

"Sorry." And to his credit, he did look genuinely sorry.

"Come on Jazz, don't give the girl a hard time. Just give her a store credit or something." I looked over at Emmett, surprised that this semi stranger would come to my defense.

"No can do man. I don't make the policies. It sucks, I know. The only thing I can tell you is maybe put a notice up on the bulletin board in the building where you take the class. Another professor may be using this book, and you might be able to sell it to another student and recoup some of your cash."

His idea was good, and since there was no way I was going to be able to talk him into a refund, I just smiled, thanked him for his time, and made my way to the door.

"Hey Belly, let me take you somewhere to drown your nonrefundable sorrows."

He was walking with me now, and I was trying to figure out what he wanted. Was he asking me out? Had he been flirting with me all this time?

I looked down at my attire. ..Scruffy blue Chucks, baggy blue jeans with major fraying at the bottom and noticeable holes at the pockets on both sides…faded green Pepsi cola t-shirt. I hadn't washed my hair that morning and I didn't have on any makeup...

Nope, definitely not flirting.

"I don't know, I don't really drink or anything." I watched my feet as I walked, because I didn't want to trip and end up looking even more pathetic than I felt at the moment.

"Geez, girl, it's like 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I wasn't talking about downing Tequila shots." He laughed, and right then I decided that he should always laugh because it sounded like heaven. "I was thinking more along the lines of burgers and sodas at Fatboys."

"Oh, I love that place, they make their Cherry Coke with the real cherry syrup," I smiled.

"You know it, sister, and they are the only place in town where you can get a watermelon soda…so is that a yes?" He winked at me and at that moment I would have given anything to pack my bags and take up residence in one of his dimples.

How had I not noticed those before?

I had the "yes" right the tip of my tongue and I could almost taste the greasy French fries, when disaster struck.

"There you are Bella. My last class got canceled, so I'm leaving now if you want a ride….oh, hello." She narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip while she ran her fingers through her long blond hair. It was over before it even began.

"Hey, I'm Emmett." He extended his hand

"Rosalie." She took it, and even I could feel the sparks when they touched. "I'm Bella's sister."

"Really?" He looked confused.

Of course he was fucking confused. Rose stood five feet eight inches tall, with a body that could best be described as Heidi Klum meets Beyonce. She was blond. She was beautiful. She was smart and funny and clever and practically perfect in every way.

And I was Bella…the Sonny to her Cher.

"Your father must carry a huge gun with you two beautiful women on the loose." Oh, how sweet. Try not to make the ugly step-sister feel bad because Cinderella had just appeared. It was better than the "which one of you is adopted?" question we usually got when people found out we were sisters.

"Being the Chief of Police does basically give him a license to kill, so watch yourself," she smiled.

Game over.

Nothing with a Y chromosome had ever been able to resist that smile.

"So what are you two up to?" she asked.

"Well Bella just got the ole refund reject from my buddy at the bookstore, so I was taking her out for a little comfort food."

"Oh really, I had no idea that my little sister had such chivalrous friends."

"We aren't friends, we just met." My tone was icy and a bit too harsh, but I figured I might as well end the charade right there.

"Well I hope you don't think I'm going to let my sister go off with a complete stranger that she picked up in a book store. What kind of cop's kid do you take me for?" She smirked and so did he.

"Well, that means you'll have to join us of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Why don't I go get my car and you and Bella can follow me over there."

"Um…why don't you two go, I just remembered, I need to go put up that notice, see if anyone wants to buy this book." I waved the book in the air like an idiot. As if that would distract them from the fact that I was dying more than just a little on the inside.

"You sure, Belly? Think about those watermelon sodas." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I wanted to cry.

"No… I'm sure. Another time, ok?" I summoned all the muscles in my face together, and I smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that…now Rosie, you wanna go get your ride so you can follow me?" He twirled his keys around his index finger.

"I think I'll ride with you…if that's ok, I wouldn't want Bella to have to take the bus home." B-I-T-C-H!

"You sure about that? I thought you cops kids had to travel in pairs." She giggled and I threw up a little in my mouth.

"No, that's just for Bella. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She was spewing sex all over him and I had to get out of there…fast.

I remember looking back over my shoulder as he was opening the car door for her and her smiling that "don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me" smile…I didn't look back anymore after that.

One month later, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and I was forced to take refuge in the library on many a late night.

Thirteen months after that, Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in our tiny off campus apartment sobbing over a stick with two dark purple lines.

Eight weeks after that, I was the maid of honor/best man/legal witness at their courthouse wedding.

Five months after that, I was holding Rosalie's left leg, while Emmett held her right. That day was the day I became Aunt/Godmother/live in nanny.

And one year after that…

"Bella…are you ok…you've been in there a long time and…hell, Belly, can we just talk, please?"

Shit. I turned the now cold water off.

I had stayed in here too long and now he'd come looking for me.

And he wanted to talk.

I thought about staying put. This was a bathroom, so I had use of a toilet and all the drinking water I needed. I would get hungry eventually, but Rose would be home before I had a chance to starve to death.

Rose would be home.

In less than a week.

Ok, that settled it; we did need to talk, because if Rosalie came home to Emmett and Bella not speaking to each other, then she would know something was wrong.

She was used to Emmett and me joking around and teasing each other constantly…we were best friends.

Best friends ….who fucked.

There was no getting around it. I needed to deal with this mess sooner rather than later. Maybe if we cleared the air, we could have the rest of the week to put things back to normal, and by the time Rose got home everything would be as it should.

I grabbed two towels and wrapped one around my head and the other around my body.

I stepped out of the shower and ran my hand over the steamy glass taking one last look in the mirror.

"Jesus on the cross, please help me." I said a quick prayer and crossed myself four times like I'd seen people do on television. I wasn't a religious person, but I figured at a time like this you should pull out all the stops.

"I heard the water stop, so I'm assuming that you're coming out?" He sounded nervous. Emmett never sounded nervous…for any reason…ever.

I took a deep breath, and tightened my towel around my chest…no need to give him another free show.

I took the four and a half steps that carried me to the door and turned the lock.

Then I turned the handle.

I slowly pulled the door towards me and cautiously glanced through the ever widening crack.

He was there.

With both arms spread wide, and his hands gripping either side of the door jamb.

His legs were crossed at the ankle, and his head was hanging down so low that I could almost see the back of his neck.

Once the door was completely open, I turned off the light and exhaled slowly.

The hall was dark except for the illumination from two nightlights that were plugged in near the floor. They didn't realize it, but they were stetting a very unfortunate mood.

"Emmett…" I said his name because he had not moved and I needed to get by so that I could get to my room to put on clothes. I didn't want to stand here…with him…like this.

He lifted his head slowly, but his eyes were still down casted.

They stayed that way for a long moment.

Then he looked up.

He looked at me.

Blue to brown and back again.

At that moment the two little angels on my shoulder that had been doing battle against good and evil, laid down their swords.

Surrender.

I surrendered all, right there, outside my sister's bathroom.

If he asked me to leave, I would have gone.

If he asked me to stay, I would be right here. Every moment of every day.

"I'm sorry Belly…" he tried to lower his head again, but I grabbed his face with my hands.

"Don't." I took a step forward. "Don't say you're sorry, we were both there."

"But I started it. I kissed you first." He placed his large hands over my small ones.

I took one small breath before I inched up slightly onto my tiptoes.

And then I kissed him.

Would he stop me…pull back?

He tightened his grip on my hands and a low moan echoed deep in his chest.

"Are we even now?" I pulled back slightly and whispered the question against his lips, without taking my eyes off of him.

"Goddamnit Bella…" his eyes smoldered and he moved his hands down my arms to my shoulders. "What the hell am I doing?" He only faintly asked the question, so I knew he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Don't talk." I placed tiny kisses on his top and bottom lips. These were nothing like the hard frantic kisses we'd shared in the kitchen. These were tender petitions. We were communicating without using words.

There would be no discussion about what it all meant.

No talk of how we would ever be able to reconcile what we had done…what we were about to do.

Tonight, there would only be us, as it should have been that first day when he led me from the bookstore.

I knew the innocent pecks that I had been delivering were over when he placed his hand at the back of my neck and held my lips to his.

My mouth opened out of shock, and he took full advantage of the opportunity to slide his tongue against mine.

Oh God, more.

I needed much more. Much more.

I closed my lips around his tongue and sucked gently.

His taste made me urgent; I needed to capture all of him before he got away.

That feeling of urgency was definitely mutual.

His once still hands begin to roam my towel covered flesh, but it wasn't enough.

He moved his hands to the knot at the front of my towel and tugged, not waiting for permission.

He knew I wouldn't say no.

The towel fell to the ground, and he delivered one more soft kiss before stepping back to look at me.

"Oh, Bella." He ran his fingers from my face down my cheek, to my neck, and finally made his way down the path between my breasts. He stopped at my navel, letting his middle finger trace the circle slowly.

"All this time…" He had both his hands on me now, caressing the side of my body from my hips to my rib cage.

"Shhh," I put my finger to his lips. "I don't think we're even anymore, Mr. Cullen."

"No?" he asked, letting his hands rest on my hips while his thumbs moved in the direction of my inner thighs.

"No, because I'm naked…and you're not." I lifted the bottom of his t-shirt, and he brought his hands above his head. In one motion, I freed him of it.

Since turnabout was fair play, I decided to take the same path down his body that he had taken down mine.

I used both of my hands and started at his scalp, running my fingers through his curly locks, straight down from his head to his neck, to his shoulders.

I didn't stop there. His incredibly tight pectorals were calling to me, so I answered them the only way I knew how. I ran my fingers down using my nails as lightly as possible, but still making sure he felt the scratches.

A small earthquake erupted inside his stomach, as my fingers passed over his six-pack to the thin line of hair that disappeared into his sweat pants.

I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed hold to elastic waistband of his pants, knowing from the obvious bulge that he wasn't wearing anything underneath, and I tugged.

His hardness sprung out. My mouth watered, and my hand twitched.

I wanted to taste him, touch him, grab him, squeeze him…

"Bella?" Damn, how long had I been staring at it? I didn't know, but I couldn't look away.

"It's calling me," I whispered. Hell, I might as well be honest.

"So why don't you answer it." _Smooth Cullen…very smooth._

I pulled his pants down the rest of the way, lowering myself to my knees as I did so.

And there I was, face to face with my greatest love and my greatest hate.

I loved how good this piece of flesh could make me feel.

I hated being controlled by anyone or anything, and this beautiful, hard, thick, piece of man meat was most definitely controlling me.

Mind, body and soul.

It twitched, and I licked.

In the next second, Emmett grabbed the towel from my hair and tossed it aside.

I licked him again, and again, and again. He moaned as I teased around his head.

"Fuck, Bella make up your mind…all in or all out," he panted.

Oh, he was so going to regret that.

All in, of course, and I took him.

All.

In.

In one movement his tip hit the back of my throat and the walls on both sides of the hallway shook as his palms slapped up against them for support.

"Do you really want to do this here?" His voice was ragged and shaky as I sucked hard, and I knew he meant the hallway. I really wasn't in the mood for rug burn, so I shook my head and he eased himself back.

The very next moment, I was off of my knees and wrapping my legs around his waist while he played with my lips. His mouth occupied those above, while his fingers explored those below.

"Wet," he moaned as he walked me backwards to my room.

My room.

Thank God, because I had defiled enough of my sister's personal property for one day.

_Don't think about your sister…in fact don't think at all…just feel_.

I felt him lower me down just a bit from where I had been situated at his waist. And I could feel him, hard and ready, at my entrance. If only he would bring me down just a little lower…

And he did.

He was in me before I hit the bed.

"Ughahhhh," I moaned.

"So good," he breathed.

He slid in and out effortlessly. Making each return thrust better than the last.

"Wet…tight," he grimaced.

"So hard," I moaned.

There were more moans, and grunts, and I was so damn close.

"Come," he urged.

"Please," I pleaded.

He took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked…hard.

"Jeeeezzzus," I yelled as the damn broke and my pelvic muscles grabbed him in a chokehold.

"Umgh….umgh…umgh…" he kept thrusting. As I came down, he hit his stride and the grip on my hips became impossibly tight.

"Bella!" My name fell from his lips. With his eyes scrunched closed and his bottom lip nearly bitten off, he came.

It felt like forever, but eventually, our breathing began to slow and our eyes met.

Blue to brown and back again.

He kissed my forehead, and my nose, and my lips before he rolled over and pulled me close to cradle me at his side.

Minutes passed before either of us spoke.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worry showing through in his voice.

"All things considered…yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "How 'bout you?"

There was a pause, before he answered.

"If it's possible to feel like the shittiest and the happiest man in the world simultaneously, then that basically sums me up."

It was quiet for a while before he asked…"Have you ever just wanted to press pause on real life and escape to the land of make-believe?"

"No Mr. Rodgers I haven't," I lied.

"Well, that's what I wish we could do."

I thought for a moment, about what he was actually trying to say.

"I don't want to stop either," I whispered.

"Oh hell," he slapped his hand against his forehead. "I was counting on you to be the voice of reason…somebody needs to play grownup here, Belly."

"You're older," I smirked

"You're smarter," he retorted.

"This is true, but it's your marriage we're talking about ruining." That took the comedy right out of the room.

"How exactly do you have a marriage with someone who you only see for half the year?" His tone was harsh.

"Don't fucking use me ok…don't do this to piss off Rose or because she's not showing you enough attention." I moved away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I have wanted you since that first day in the bookstore, but I've sucked it up and pushed my feeling aside…well until today. When you kissed me in the kitchen…when I should've been feeling fucking ashamed and horrified, all I felt was…"

"Relief…I know, I felt it too. Like I had been holding my breath for the last three years, and someone had finally handed me an oxygen mask." He turned on his side to look at me.

Oh, we are so screwed, he didn't want to stop and neither did I, so where the fuck did that leave us?

"I have always thought about you like this, Bella. Before Rose and I really started dating, I tried to get you to spend time with me. I was so attracted to you, and I couldn't understand why you always avoided me. After a while, I figured I was making you uncomfortable, so I backed off. Things happened and difficult choices had to be made, but I always…I mean I never stopped…"

I kissed him.

"We have a week before Rose comes home," he said while he twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers.

Seven days.

"So what are you proposing? That we hump like rabbits until she gets back and then play it off like nothing happened?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes_. Did I just think that? I really was out of my mind.

He tilted my head so that I had to look him in the eye, and just like the moment when our eyes met outside the bathroom, I surrendered.

"I've made everyone else happy my whole life. For the next seven days, I'm going to make myself…and you, very, very happy."

_And after that?_

Responsible Bella tried to make a last stand, but I was locking her away for the next week.

He smiled, and gave my neck a long slow kiss.

"I am going to give you the most spectacular week of your life."

We smiled at one another and sealed our adulterous pact with a kiss.

"Can you…stay? I mean here…tonight?"

He didn't say yes. Instead, he got up and pulled back the edge of the comforter and I shimmied under while he climbed in next to me.

"Sleepy?" he asked

I knew I should have been after all of the physical activity of the day, but I was too wound up.

"No, not really…you?"

"Nah, but I am hungry."

"I am not fixing you a sandwich Emmett. It's almost two in the morning."

"How about a bowl of cereal?" He tried to look cute. I was over the cute. Almost

"If you want cereal, go get it yourself."

"Oh, I see how it is, give a girl a couple of rounds of hot sex and suddenly she thinks she's all that," he joked

"Look here, mister, I gave as good as I got." I poked him in the chest and rolled my eyes.

"That's for damn sure," he said it quietly, almost to himself. A second later he was back on the topic of food.

"How about I forget the cereal and you just promise to make me your famous apple spice waffles in the morning."

"Deal, now shut up and hand me the remote, Family Guy should be on."

"Yes, good choice Bella, I love to fall asleep to old Family Guy and King of the Hill reruns."

I found the channel and set the sleep timer before he took the remote from me and returned it to the nightstand.

"Goodnight Bella." He yawned and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Emmett," I answered, and the last thing I remembered was feeling the vibration of his chest as he laughed.

He should always laugh, because it sounded like heaven.

**A/N: Wow! I made it to the end of my very first Twilight fanfic. Smoke em if you got em people, cus my cherry has officially been popped. **

**Thanks a bunch to everyone for reading and voting and thanks most of all to my bizata Madeleinejade. Thanks for all the checks and rechecks, for the title and for not making fun of the fact that I'm on the road to becoming a teacher, but can't spell my way out of a paper bag…saints preserve us! If you people aren't reading her stuff you's crazy. You are guaranteed to feel good when you read TDG.**

**The idea of continuing this beyond the one shot is marinating somewhere in the back of my mind, but it will only happen if you, the people what it. So holla if you hear me…review, and improve my fragile self-esteem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No you are not dreaming. I have indeed decided to continue this story. Go back and read the first chapter one shot if you have forgotten about it or if you need a quick hit of smut (who couldn't use that, right). **

**For those of you who don't remember, this is a Bella/Emmett creation, and the subject matter is adultery. It may be a bit touchy, especially for those of us with wedding rings on. But I want you to trust that I know what I am doing. There will be a note on my profile to (hopefully) better explain where my mind is with this whole thing. To those of you who reviewed the one shot and didn't get a response from me, a thousand apologies, my email was wacko for a while, tagging everything as spam. It's all better now, so review away!**

**Disclaimer: Emmett's not mine (damn it), Bella's not mine, and any other character associated with Twilight isn't mine either. I just borrow them from SM and return them all fucked up.**

_Emmett_

The kitchen was filthy.

But I didn't get up early to clean; I got up because my mind wouldn't turn off long enough to allow me to get any real sleep.

Bella, on the other hand, had been out cold almost from the moment her head hit the pillow. I had just laid there for hours, watching her. It was better than any cartoon.

I knew about Bella's tendency to talk in her sleep because Rosalie had told me. But hearing about it, and seeing it were two totally different things.

Bella didn't just talk, she was completely animated. She smiled and grimaced, moaned and giggled, and all through the night, her body was in motion. It was strangely erotic, and it made me wonder just what kinds of dreams could cause her to act out like that? If my spinning mind hadn't kept me up, her little show and the reaction my body was having to it certainly would have.

But I wasn't complaining, because it was heaven, even if I did have to dodge a few stray elbows and knees from time to time.

Bella's sleeping habits were just another way that she was completely different from Rosalie.

My wife Rosalie slept like the dead.

Not because she slept really soundly, but because she actually looked dead when she was asleep. She never made a sound, which wasn't really a bad thing; I was pretty sure I snored enough for the both of us. It was all the other stuff that made sleeping with her so…challenging.

For starters, she would only sleep in a completely darkened room. We had black out shades that prevented the tiniest sliver of light from coming through. It pissed me off to think of how many times I jammed my toe on the end of dressers and chairs, trying to make my way to the bed in our crypt of a bedroom.

Then there was the fact that we couldn't share the covers, because Rosalie insisted on being mummified with them tucked tightly around her body, leaving zero room for me.

And then there were the ear plugs, moisturizing sleep socks and gloves, and that god awful sleep mask, which I didn't understand why she needed since the room was fucking pitch black already.

But that was Rosalie.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that the way Rosalie and Bella slept, actually said a lot about who they really were.

Rosalie really wasn't the beautiful, self confident, attention magnet that most people saw. What she was was insecure and constantly worried about what other people thought of her. And the fact that her mind couldn't shut that shit off, even when she was asleep, was just plain sad.

When it came to Bella, she may have seemed quiet and unassuming on the outside, but inside she was anything but.

I remember the first day we met.

I could feel her eyes on me. It wasn't really anything new, because the girls at school were always staring at me.

It came with the territory, because I was what most women thought they wanted during their wild college days: a fun loving jock who knew his way around Vicky See's and La Perla.

But meeting those brown eyes that day had been unlike anything I had ever experienced before.

I remember how I stared, waiting for her to make the first move, because they always made the first move. It was one of the ways I separated the immature girls from the real women.

I only ever wanted the ones that had enough guts to go after what they wanted.

But Bell was different, she was silent…well, her voice was silent, her facial expressions, on the other hand, were going a mile a minute. It was like watching three different women occupy the same body at the same time.

At first she looked amused, like I'd caught her telling herself some private joke in her head.

Then her expression changed, and she looked like I'd just pulled out a gun and told her to hand over all her money. I guess that was a cross between nervous and completely terrified. And then there was the last expression…excited?

I wasn't sure because the look that I was most used to getting from women was lust, pure and simple.

Lust I understood.

This combo platter of crazy that Bella was putting off was totally new to me, but I liked it.

I also knew that there was no way she was going to be able to wrangle all three of her personalities together fast enough to speak to me before this staring thing became awkward…well more awkward.

So I made the first move, for the first time since I was fourteen, and it actually worked.

I can't remember what the hell I said, but I remember the way she looked when I said it…relieved.

The same way that she'd looked last night when our eyes met outside of the bathroom.

Last night.

Coming back to the present, I realized that the damn kitchen was not the only thing that was a mess. My life as I knew it had been pretty much destroyed by brownie batter and a kiss.

Why couldn't I have just helped her with the brownies, cleaned the kitchen, and then gone to bed?

Being with Bella had been the last thing on my mind...ok, maybe not the last thing, but I had accepted the place that fate had chosen for us to occupy in each other's lives a long time ago.

Hadn't I?

_So just take it back. When she wakes up, tell her that it was all a horrible mistake and that you just want to go back to the way things were before…_

It took me about half a second to think that over.

Hell no!

It might have been possible after the brownie incident, but after she came out of that bathroom, and showed me how much she wanted me too, there was no way we were going to be able to go back. We needed to get our fill of each other and I was praying that the next six days would do the trick. I didn't know if it was possible to get Bella out of my system this way, but I was damn sure going to try.

So my plan was to get over having sex with my sister-in-law, by having more sex with my sister-in-law.

What a dumb fuck I was.

And apparently, I was standing exactly where I belonged, a filthy dirty bastard, in the middle of a filthy dirty mess of his own creation.

I looked around. The kitchen I could clean up, but cleaning up the rest of my mess would be a lot harder.

The counter tops were covered with flour and egg shells. There was a half-gallon of milk sitting by the sink that would need to be poured out because it had never been returned to the refrigerator.

Walnuts and chocolate chips littered a path from the counter to the floor, and they crunched under my feet as I made my way to the sink.

There was a dusting of cocoa powder and baking powder that captured my footprints and mixed with the walnuts and chocolate chips that were on the floor.

Opening the door to the dishwasher, I was glad to find it empty and ready to be filled. I grabbed a sponge and got to work. I wanted to get most of this done before Bella or the baby had a chance to wake up.

"Did we do all this?" I didn't turn around when the sound of her voice reached my ears.

"Yup." It was all I could manage to get out because my hands had started to shake the moment I heard her approaching behind me, and I knew that if I said more, my voice would be just as unstable.

"Alice is going to kill me when I show up to play group today without those brownies."

"So don't go." There, that was better. I uttered three whole words that time.

"She'll kill me twice if I don't go," she spoke again, and the closeness of her voice told me that she was only standing a couple of feet to the right of me.

"Well, it's still early, we could try again. But we would probably need more ingredients."

I turned my head to look around at all the pantry items that had been wasted and/or destroyed last night…

Mistake, numero uno.

My eyes inevitably landed on Bella. And God help me, she was wearing one of those tank tops with the really skinny straps and it was beyond obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. She had on loose sweat pants with the bottoms pushed up to her knees, and I wanted to know if she had put on panties.

I'd seen her in much less the night before, but knowing what was under those clothes, made me want to know what her hair would look like with bits of smashed walnuts and chocolate chips in it.

I wanted to lower her to the floor, and roll her around in the baking powder with the coco powder. I wanted to see if her ass left prints like my feet had a few moments ago.

"Em, you ok?" My eyes finally met hers, and she was biting her lip. "Did you want to…talk, or something?"

I turned off the water, and wiped my hands down the front of my own sweats.

Hers were blue, mine were grey, and the wetness from my hands left their mark all down my front.

I realized too late, that I should have used a dish towel, because Bella started staring at the wetness on the front of my pants which made my dick think that she was staring at him and he decided that he needed to give her a proper hello, which was totally wrong, because the sun had barely come up. I didn't want the girl to think I was a complete nympho who would try to bang her out every time she set foot in the kitchen, even though I would, if that's what she wanted. My dick really hoped that was what she wanted.

I swear I hadn't thought about sex this much since I hit puberty.

I needed a distraction so I decided to concentrate and try to remember the last thing that Bella had just said, which allowed for the redirection of the blood supply away from my groin.

_Talking…she'd said something about wanting to talk._

"Did you want to talk?" I asked.

"I think we might need to, don't you?" she frowned and I wanted to kiss the three lines that formed in the middle of her brow.

I listened to her footsteps as she moved to the table and began clearing the mess that was there. "How 'bout we talk and clean at the same time…two birds, one stone, and all that."

I just nodded and threw her a wet cloth to wipe the table down with.

I turned back to the sink and resumed loading the dishwasher.

I waited a few moments to see if she wanted to go first. Then the silence became weird so I spoke.

"I didn't plan any of this." Not exactly where I wanted to start, but might as well get the most concrete fact out of the way first.

"I know," was her only response.

"But I'm not sorry that it happened. Don't get me wrong, I feel really fucked up. But that's because I don't feel more…guilty, or something. Does that make any sense at all?"

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and found her shaking her head in agreement, so I continued.

"When I asked you to be with me until Rose gets back…I don't want you to think that it was just about sex."

"The sex was amazing," she said softly, directing her voice down, towards the table. But I knew she wanted me to hear her by the little smile that I heard mixed in with her words.

"No doubt." I turned my head and directed my voice straight at her. "But even without that, I would want the next seven days alone with you. I love being with you on this level. It feels…right."

"And what does being with Rose feel like?" she asked. I had to hand it to her, she was shooting straight from the hip and I could tell she wouldn't settle for anything less than all cards on the table.

"Being with Rose feels…correct."

"But aren't right and correct the same thing?"

"I don't think so." I put the last dish from the sink into the dishwasher and reached over to the stove to grabbed the mixing bowl that contained the dried up fudge batter.

_How the hell was I supposed to get all this crap off?_

I held it up in Bella's direction and called to get her attention.

"Belly?" I wiggled the bowl between my fingers.

"Soak it in hot soapy water, and then wash it by hand."

I nodded and cleared my throat to continue my thought.

"You can learn to do something correctly. Getting correct answers on a test…you can study for that shit. Learning how to parallel park correctly…you can practice until you get it. But I think, when something is right, it's just…instinct."

I'd finished with my duties at the sink for the moment, so I walked to the pantry to get the broom and dustpan. I watched as Bella's eyes followed me while she pretended to wipe the same spot on the table for the umpteenth time.

"So where have these instincts been hiding all this time, and what's going to happen to them when Rose gets back?" Her words had bite, and I didn't like it.

_Was she asking for promises…guarantees?_ We both knew I couldn't give her either.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you that." She walked to the sink and rinsed out the cloth she had been using. When she returned to the table she abandoned her over worked area and focused on a section that actually needed her attention.

"I-I…wanted you first, Bella. And I tried to get your attention even after Rose and I went out that first day. Every time I came over, you found a reason to leave. Every time I asked you to hang out, you were busy. So maybe it's your instincts we should be talking about."

Now my words where the one's with bite, and the expression on her face told me she didn't like my tone anymore than I liked hers.

"My instinct, is to know better than to go toe-to-toe with my sister for the affections of a man who is completely out of my league…at least I thought that was my instinct." She shook her head to herself.

I took her words in and thought about all the things I had learned about Bella Swan in the two years that I'd known her. The girl was kind and generous, and selfless to a fault. But her level of self-esteem sometimes teetered on the head of a pin. These were qualities that I found both endearing and at times, annoying as hell.

Bella didn't walk around all day feeling sorry for herself or trying to hide away from the world. Everyday Bella, was witty and clever and smart and fun to be around.

In fact, the only times I saw her shrink into that little ball of nothingness, was when Rosalie was around.

And then I knew.

This whole thing was my fault from the very beginning.

I hadn't misjudged Bella's attraction to me that first day. She'd felt the same spark that I did. But when Rosalie came into the picture, it was like inviting ants to a picnic.

Tall, blond, curvaceous ants, that knew how to walk away with your entire picnic lunch…basket and all.

I wasn't lying when I said I'd wanted Bella first. But the more she rejected me…the more time I spent with Rosalie…the more I convinced myself that I should stick with what I knew.

Rosalie was what I knew.

But Bella was what I needed.

I dumped the contents of the dustpan into the garbage bin and returned it and the broom to the pantry closet.

I watched as Bella made another trip to the sink, and I followed her.

"I wish I hadn't given up so easily. Things would be so much better for us." I approached her from behind, and spoke the words into her hair while my arms circled around her waist. I grabbed my forearms, securing her into place.

"Don't say that, Emmett." Her words were strong, as she turned her head to try to look at me. "Would you trade Emmy just so that we could be together?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question, she knew about my love for Emmy. As far as I was concerned, she was the reason the Earth revolved around the Sun.

I stayed silent and let her finish. "What happened between you and Rose was supposed to happen, because Emmy was supposed to be here."

I nodded slowly and lowered my face to her neck. "And what happened between you and me last night… that was supposed to happen too." I ran my lips up along the side of her neck and kissed her jaw.

She giggled, the same way she had in her sleep last night.

"Did your instinct tell you to kiss me like that? I could hear the smile in her voice, so I smiled too.

"Um hum," I kissed her again in almost the same spot, but just a little to the left.

"And exactly what was it that brought on that first shameless kiss last night?"

I stood up to my full height and turned her so I could look into her eyes.

"You did, when you licked that damn spatula…"

I thought back to the way she'd teased me when I told her I could teach her how to make the most amazing Brownies from scratch. She really tore into me when she realized I had the recipe memorized. I had to confess that in my junior year of high school, after getting into a bit of trouble for disturbing the peace and destruction of property…the gory details of which, I left out, I was sentenced to do community service in an assisted living home.

Gee Gee was the name of the woman who'd taught me to bake.

She was a tiny elf of a woman, but her loud voice and quick sass made up for what she lacked in size. Like most of the residents, she spent a lot of time talking about days gone by. For Gee Gee, that meant reminiscing about how she'd won the Betty Crocker Bake-Off with the recipe for her Fightin' Fudge Brownies. But arthritis in both hands had stopped her from being able to create her sweet treats anymore. She had family, children and grandchildren who could have come around to help her, but they only found time to visit a few times a year.

It didn't take long for Gee Gee to find out about my criminal activities, and when she did, she cornered me in the kitchen, and rapped me on knuckles with a wooden spoon, telling me she was going to teach me how to do something with my hands besides…and I quote… "destroying things and scratching your ass."

So every weekend for three months straight, after I finished my other responsibilities, Gee Gee walked me through her secret recipes. She taught me to measure and mix, and to only use the best ingredients I could find. She taught me to take my time, and to put love into each step. Because, as she always said, "Anything worth doing is worth doing right. And a little extra love ain't never hurt nobody." She would always wink when she said that and I knew that she wasn't just talking about the Brownies.

Bella had found the whole story endearing and extremely amusing. I think it was the image of me in an apron, with Gee Gee whacking me with a wooden spoon every time I tried to cut corners.

And that was when it happened...

We'd both been caught up in laughing when Bella absentmindedly picked up the spatula from the bowl of batter and licked it. The first lick was quick, so quick I barely noticed it. But it was when she flipped the spatula over to lick the other side that I knew I was in trouble.

This lick was long and slow and when she got to the end, she wrapped her lips around the flat angled edge and sucked…the little tease sucked that damn spatula until her lips vibrated friction against the rubber.

I remember being sure that I was going to pass out from the mass exodus of all the blood from my brain rushing to my penis.

"So that was all it took to set you off…just a lick?" Bella was smirking at me, and I knew where she was going with this.

I groaned, because I was getting turned on just remembering it, and she knew it.

There was still work to be done in the kitchen but if she wanted to play, I would play

After all, we only had six days and…fuck knows how many hours.

"Do you want me to reenact the scene for you?"

"Talk slow," she whispered.

"Well," I began by turning so that her back faced the table, "after I watched you demonstrate your oral abilities with that kitchen utensil, I knew I needed to get you to stop, before I did something we both might regret." I looked down to see her response.

She smiled up at me with her eyes and said, "No regrets," as she ran her hands up and down my sides.

"No regrets," I agreed before I continued moving her inch by inch backwards towards the table.

"I needed you to stop, so I tried to grab the spatula from your hand before you had a chance to lick it again and make me cum in my pants."

I moved my hands to her bottom and pressed her to me for emphasis.

"Ah, but you were unaware that nobody separates me from my chocolate. I wasn't letting go without a fight," she teased, rotating her hips to create friction, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"But enough about the tug-of-war, I am waiting for the part where you're tongue ends up in my mouth." I raised an eyebrow at her and inwardly applauded her dirty mind.

Her hands were now under my t-shirt and she was in the process of running her fingers up and down my back. Her timing was perfect, because just as she reached the waist band of my pants, her ass reached the edge of the table.

"Déjà vu?" I asked.

"Indeed," she replied.

"Hop up," I said

"Make me," she replied.

I am in the process of taking out a hit on the guy who invented baby monitors because at that exact moment, the receiver mounted on the wall in the kitchen began to light up, and echo Emmy's voice from her room upstairs; the early sounds of her waking up and babbling to herself, were enough to bring us back to reality.

We heard her coo and squeal and kick her feet repeatedly against the bars of her crib.

I pulled away from Bella and adjusted myself as the sounds of my daughter throwing each of her stuffed animals against the door carried through the monitoring device.

And what did I feel in this moment when I was forced to remember that Bella was not in fact the mother of the little girl upstairs, who was going to raise holy hell in one minute if someone didn't come and see about her.

She was not the woman that I had stood before God with, and promised to love, honor, cherish and share my life with.

I made a motion to make my way towards the door, but Bella stopped me.

"I'll get her; you always take the morning shift." She smiled and ran her hand across my stubbly chin.

In that moment, I knew exactly what I felt…terrified; because there was no way to avoid the pain that we would both feel when this all came to an end.

And it would _have_ to come to an end.

**A/N: So….whatcha think? Hit the little button and give it to me straight. It won't change anything that I have planned for these two, but it will be nice to read how everyone feels about the cheatin and the creepin. Have you ever been cheated on…I have, so like I said, trust that I know what I'm doing here. Thanks to my bestie beta MJ. You made the ending perfect. Oh and put me on Author Alert, because I have a little something new for you guys for being so patient with me. It's a Bella/Edward joint, and he's in a hot and dirty profession. Oh, you really want it now don't cha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So that wasn't too long right? I still don't have a particular schedule for posting this story, but I will try not to go longer than a couple of weeks. This chapter is shorter, but I think you will find that it's chock-full-o-smut! You can thank me at the end with a nice long review. Now…turn out the lights, and enjoy! Heehee.**

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any panties that may be ruined during the course of this chapter. I am also not the owner of the Twilight characters used in this story. I am just their dirty little puppet master.**

Chapter Three

He devoured me.

His mouth worked in ways that nature could not have possibly intended.

I felt like I had already been completely consumed by him, but it still wasn't enough.

"God Emmett…so good, please...more," I moaned

I'd come home and told Emmett that the baby had approximately 45 minutes left in her nap and I wanted his mouth on me for the entirety of that time.

We were 15 minutes in, and he had not disappointed me. He'd started the moment I walked out of Emmys room, grabbing me from behind and passionately kissing my neck.

Currently, my left leg was hitched up over his shoulder, and his lips were placing tiny kissing along the line where my ass met my thigh. I knew where he wanted to go; he'd been dancing around it, teasing me, and the thought that at any minute he would finally put his mouth on my heat filled me with excitement and dread.

I wanted it…badly, but I didn't want my lack of experience to show when I completely melted into a puddle of girly ooze the moment his lips touched me in my most intimate of places.

"Spread your legs," he growled and lowered my leg while looking me dead in the eye to make it clear that this was a demand, not a request.

I let my knees fall apart to what I believed to be an acceptable width.

Emmett did not agree.

"Bella, you asked for this and I am damn happy to oblige, but I don't eat what I can't see, so you're going to have to open your legs for me baby." This time he took it upon himself to guide my knees until they fell completely open and apart.

"God, you are beautiful all over." He grinned so that the killer dimples where on full display as he lowered his head between my thighs.

I knew what he was going to do. Hell, I had all but demanded it of him when I walked in the door. But now, with him just inches from the promise land, my nerves were getting the better of me.

The problem was that I really didn't know what to expect, due to the fact that I had not received an abundance of oral attention from my past lovers, and there were several reasons for that.

The first was that I had only been with three other people before Emmett, and only one had even attempted to explore this side of sex, with very unfavorable results.

I had lost my virginity to Jacob two weeks before graduation, because neither of us wanted to head off to college with our virtue still intact. And since we'd been friends since we were in diapers and had seen each other naked on more than a couple of occasions, we figured a mutual deflowering would be the logical solution.

That first time had just been bazaar. How either of us managed to get aroused was still a mystery to me. Our hands didn't know where to touch. I elbowed Jacob in the eye while I was removing my top, and then there was the pain.

To hell with all those romantic images of 'momentary discomfort melting into other-worldly bliss' what I felt was pain…something akin to lighting a match with my girly parts. Fortunately, it didn't last long. Poor Jacob managed about ten strokes before he let out a wolf-like howl and rolled off of me, panting and with a big goofy grin plastered on his face.

Bazaar…and needless to say, a trip downtown was not even an option that day.

Then there was freshman year of college where I landed my first serious boyfriend. His name was Sam and he was a frat boy extraordinaire, always with his frat brothers and more often than not…drunk.

We really had nothing in common, but the boy was built like a Greek god, and during those rare occasions when he was sober, he was smart and funny and he helped me to not feel so lonely during my first year away from home.

He also gave me my introduction to oral gratification and looking back, I think I would rather have had a pelvic exam in front of a sold out crowd at Madison Square Garden.

The problem was that Sam was confused. He seemed to believe that eating pussy was an actual exercise in consumption.

He was a nibbler. He nibbled me inside and out, without consideration for the fact that teeth can be pretty fucking sharp and should be used carefully when coming in contact with sensitive vaginal tissues. After a couple of close calls with his jaws of death, I decided to come down with a never-ending yeast infection…needless to say we broke up shortly thereafter.

Yes, my method may have been a bit extreme, but I was in fear of my reproductive future every time he went down on me.

After Sam, I didn't have the nerve to let my new boyfriend's mouth anywhere near my happy place; which was sad because I really liked Tyler, and before Emmett, he was the closest I had come to having really deep feelings for a man. The sex was sweet and he was always so gentle.

Alas, every once in a while it would have been nice to be thrown around a bit. But when it came to exciting sex, two socially awkward people in a relationship was a recipe for disaster. We were both timid and a bit insecure and too shy to ask for what we wanted. We finally ended it after six months of nothing but the redundant missionary position.

So I had to ask myself, with such a sketchy sexual past, why was I so desperate to have Emmett take me this way?

I think that it could have had a lot to do with the afternoon that I'd had. I left Alice's weekly 'Mommy Time' playgroup needing him like I'd never needed anyone.

I wanted to cram as much physical contact into the time that we had left. I didn't want to waste a moment. Aside from the time we spent caring for Emmy, I wanted every waking moment to be about and for us. My disturbing interaction with Alice only made me more determined.

Only God knew what the final outcome of our unholy union would be. We both agreed to walk away from this week with no regrets but memories to last the rest of our lives. But I couldn't shake the eerie truth that life has a way of throwing really nasty curve balls into the best laid plans.

But this evening, there would be no nasty curve balls, nerves be damned. I'd asked for this, and I was going to savor every moment…every lick…every touch.

I let my mind clear and zoned in on the sensation of Emmett's hot breath as he breathed against my wetness. He wasn't kissing, or licking or touching me with his mouth in anyway, he was just breathing, directing each movement of air towards the place where he knew I wanted his lips to be.

It was sensual…it was hot…but it was not what I told him to do.

I thought back to my words when I'd entered the house and decided that I could not tolerate his insubordination. I reached down between my thighs and grabbed a fistful of his dark locks.

"As wonderful as that feels, I seem to remember telling you to keep your mouth on me." I gave a not so gentle tug, bringing him closer to where I needed him to be.

"Fuck, Bella, I don't know what happened to you while you were gone, but I like it," he smirked, lowered his head ever so slightly…and then he was home.

The first time I felt Emmett's lips, was the day Emmy was born. After sixteen hours in the hospital helping Rosalie with the delivery, we were all beyond exhausted. The new family needed time to bond, and I need to be as far away from their bliss as possible. Emmett made sure Rose was settled into her room, before he walked me out to my truck. The kiss I received that night was a gesture of gratitude from a brother-in-law to his wife's sister…on the forehead, quick and gentle.

The second time I felt Emmett's lips, not quite twenty-four hours ago, I'd nearly passed out from the overwhelming magnitude of passion flowing between us. That kiss had been strong and heavy with need. That kiss had opened the floodgates of heaven or quite possibly hell…depending on how all of this ended.

But this kiss, in addition to being in a much lower location…was more.

It was soft. I'd learned that Emmett knew how to make his lips hard or soft, depending on the reaction he was trying to elicit.

It was wet. He'd dragged his tongue along my skin, leaving a trail of moisture…as if I weren't wet enough.

And it was all for me. I could tell that everything he was doing was all about me, and not just because I had asked him to. Emmett wanted to please me. He wanted to make me feel good, and the feeling was very much mutual.

When he finally took my clit into his mouth, I was throbbing and the motion of his tongue stunned me for a moment.

"H-How do you know…" I moaned.

"Know what baby?"

"Just how to touch me."

"I've watched you for a long time Bella, and you are a slow simmer kinda girl so that's what I'm giving you," he chuckled.

And fuck, if he wasn't right. A slow simmer was the perfect way to describe what his mouth and tongue were doing to my clit at the moment. The way his mouth latched on to me was both firm and soft, and the movement of his tongue as it flicked back and forth was exactly like the early simmer of water just before it reached a full boil.

I was about to reach a full boil and I clawed at the bed sheets for release.

"Fucking hold on to something, Bella." His words were gruff as he slid his two fingers deep inside of me and I knew that it was a warning equivalent to the one given on a rollercoaster to keep your arms and legs inside of the moving car at all times.

I was going to be in for a bumpy ride.

I reached for the headboard and gripped one of the wooden posts with both of my hands, fist over fist.

Emmett smirked up at me while his fingers rubbed circles at my entrance. "I like you in this position…now be a good girl and keep your hands up there, or I'll have to tie you up."

Oh hell, this man was every sexual dream I'd ever had come true.

He began to slide his fingers in and out of me, while the rest of his hand gripped and stroked my entire mound. He hooked his fingers at just the right angle, and his slow in and out circular motion combined with the squeezing of his hand hit all of my pleasure points inside and out.

I took a moment to look at him before I squeezed my eyes shut and let my building orgasm over take me, and I thank god I did.

Emmett was now on his knees in between my legs with his free hand inside his boxers; touching me with his right hand, and touching himself with his left keeping the exact same rhythm with both.

My mouth hung open, and I was pretty sure I started to drool.

"Let me see it." I pulled myself up as far as I could without letting go of the bedpost as I had been instructed.

"Excuse me?" Emmett snickered

"Take them off…or take it out…I don't care which, just let me see you now…please."

I would shamelessly beg, because I knew seeing him naked and touching himself would be the last piece of the puzzle I needed to gaining my release.

Removing his boxers would require him to stop touching me and I couldn't fucking allow that; so while his one hand continued to work my insides, the other tugged at his boxers and I assisted by letting my toe catch the side of the elastic just enough to help them down the rest of the way. He lifted himself a bit to get them past his knees before he kicked the material to the floor.

Mission accomplished.

He was now gloriously naked and gut wrenchingly hard, and my back arched off the bed the moment he reached back down to grabbed his erection.

"Let go baby. I love watching you cum."

And that was it. The fingers pulsing in and out, the sight of him touching himself, and the sound of his sex voice broke down the last barrier. And I came like a bullet from a gun.

"Emmett!" I screamed and my walls tightened rhythmically against his fingers.

"Fuck yes, Bella, I need to be inside you baby…I need to feel you."

I hadn't even come down from the wave of my first orgasm before I felt his wide length push into me. I was still contracting and the sensation of squeezing against his hardness sent me right back over the edge.

He wasn't slow or gentle. His hands gripped my hips hard and his fingers dug in to the point of pain. But I didn't care. It was sweet agony. It was pain with a purpose, and I welcomed it.

Our bodies slammed together and I took every push of his pelvis and burned it into my memory. If this were to be our last time, I would not allow myself to be sad or guilty or to forget a single moment of it.

"God…God…God," he panted three times, in as many thrusts. It could have been a prayer for forgiveness for each of the sins we were currently committing.

Lust

Adultery

Coveting

But it wasn't. We were beyond prayer.

_Forgive me father for I have sinned, and I will sin again just as soon as I get the chance._

"Bella...ughhh!" it was the last sound he made before he pulled my hips to him one last time. He held me there and rocked our connected bodies, spilling everything he had into me.

The moment that he was coherent enough to move, he lay down next to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

He tasted completely of me.

"I hope you will forgive me for not being able to keep my mouth on you the entire time," he smirked.

"I think you more than made up for your disobedience." I ran my fingers through his thick hair and felt the dampness at the roots.

"Speaking of which," he took my free arm and begin rubbing the strained muscles from my shoulder all the way down to my forearm. "I can't believe you held on the whole time."

I laughed and playfully pulled his hair, "Unlike you, I don't have a problem doing what I'm told."

"Do I at least get credit for taking care of business before the end of Emmy's nap," he asked.

"Sure you do, baby. Sure you do." I leaned in to kiss his mouth, but his brow furrowed and he pulled away.

"Hey, what exactly happened over at Alice's to send you home so hot and bothered anyway?" he asked.

Fuck, I didn't want to tell him about Alice. I wanted to enjoy the rest of our time together just in case my suspicions were correct, but my hesitation lasted a moment too long.

"Bella," he had concern written across his face, as he rose up on his elbow so he could look me directly in the eye.

"Promise me you won't freak out," I whispered.

"Whatever…just tell me."

"Ok," I paused. "I think Alice knows about us."

**A/N:Thank you MJ, because without you're encouragement, I would have been too chicken to post this.**

**That thing at the end, is what's known as a cliffhanger and it's there for a reason.**

**Motivation! **

**This story is getting a lot of hits, but very few reviews by comparison. I am happy that you are reading, but a little feedback goes a long way. I want to hear what you think, and I want to know a little bit about the people who are enjoying it. So don't be shy, stop by and holla at your girl.**

**I have decided to post teasers on my blog, the link is on my profile. Teasers will probably go up a day or two before the actual chapter is posted. I will also be answering questions and ranting about this and other fics. So AFTER YOU REVIEW, go over and check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You're going to want to grab a knife and fork for this chapter, cuz there's a lot of meat in there…oh, wait…not that kind of **_**meat**_**…pervs *shakes head*.**

**Now that your minds are pried from the gutter, there is a lot of info in here. You guys had a few questions after the last update, so for you, I have created this epic work of thievery. **

**If you wanted to know how Emmett would handle the whole "Alice might know we've been bumpin uglies" situation…I gotcha. **

**If you wanted to know more about Alice and who she's gonna be more loyal to…I gotcha. **

**If you wanted more hot, hot monkey love…I really gotcha, and I expect major reviewage for my trouble.**

**If you wanted me to send Emmett to your house for a little hand action…sorry, I don't gotcha. One adulterous affair is enough for anyone, don't you think.**

**Without further ado, now comes the legal stuff, and after that…the good stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own much…especially not these wonderful characters created by SM.**

Chapter Four

I knew she wouldn't.

Bella wouldn't tell Alice about us. She knew how much we both stood to lose if anyone found out about our little arrangement, and the rational side of my brain understood that, without a doubt.

But the paranoid side of my brain, the part that was in control right now, was reminding me of how stupid I was to put myself in this position to begin with. That part of my brain began to think about the fact that even though they were basically the very definition of night and day, Bella and Rosalie were sisters, and it was possible that they shared a genetic inability to keep to secrets.

I knew that Rosalie earned an A+ in Gossip and Backstabbing 101, from all of the conversations that I'd overheard over the years. She would smile in the face of her friends and cut them to shreds with rumors and snarky comments the moment their backs were turned.

Bella wasn't like that…but then again, shit like this had a way of changing people. I knew I'd been changed. Two days ago, if someone had told me that I would be spending the next seven days thinking of ways to be in constant contact with my sister-in-law's naked body, I would have asked to take a hit of whatever it was that they were smoking.

But here I was, naked in bed, next to a very naked and freshly fucked Bella, wondering if she'd lost her shit in a moment of weakness and spilled all the incriminating details of our past few days together to Alice.

Bella wasn't known for caving under pressure, and I didn't want to think that she had, but fuck…I just didn't know.

My inner conflict must have shown all over my face, because the next thing I knew, I was met with an open handed slap to my sternum, which knocked the wind out of me, and ended my silent monolog.

"You think I told her!" she screeched. Her voice was loud enough to leave my ears ringing.

"What…no, I mean you wouldn't, right?" Abort…abort. My mind panicked, but it was too late. Bella was out of the bed in a flash, throwing the blanket to the floor, and taking the entire sheet with her as she hurried to cover herself.

"I do not believe you!" she hissed through her teeth. "This is exactly why I hesitated to say anything. I thought you might jump to the wrong conclusions, but I told myself that you knew me better than that; that you knew that I would never tell anyone and jeopardize your relationship with Emmy."

"Yeah, because fucking me doesn't jeopardize that shit at all…" _Who said that?_ I looked around because that fucked up statement couldn't possibly have come from my mouth. But it was the paranoid, obviously oxygen deprived side of my brain at work again, but this time, that mutherfucker had opened up a can of shit that I was not prepared to swallow.

Fuck.

"_I_ fucked you…_I FUCKED_ you…_I FUCKED YOU??_" Her voice got progressively louder with each statement, and I jumped out of bed desperate to find my pants and hide my manhood which was now in serious jeopardy of being guillotined if Bella could get her hands on an object sharp enough to do the job.

"_YOU_ fucking grabbed me; _YOU_ fucking kissed me, and _YOU_ fucking _FUCKED ME_ on my sister's kitchen table!" I dodged a book, a shoe and something small and hard that I couldn't really make out as it whizzed by my head.

"Don't you dare try to put this all off on me, Emmett Cullen!"

Bella was franticly looking around the room for something…something else to throw at me? No…she was looking for her clothes. Fuck, she was looking for her clothes so that she could get dressed. She was going to get dressed, and she was going to leave.

My heart was pounding like a jackhammer.

I didn't know what got into me. Of course Bella wouldn't leave and never come back. She would probably go for a walk or a drive and come back when she was calmer…but what if she didn't?

I was behaving like a paranoid freak, and I knew it, but I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed for Bella's t-shirt at the same time as she did.

"Bella…stop, please. I didn't mean it like that."

"Get off of my shirt, Emmett." Bella didn't tug at the material, she just stood there with all of her weight shifted to one hip and an annoyed expression on her face.

"No," I said. "You're not going to run away from me…again."

"Again…what do you mean again?" She rolled her eyes and gave the shirt a quick tug. "So help me god, Emmett, if you don't let go of my shirt, I'm going to…"

"Going to what Bella, what are you going to do?"

Note to self: never ask Bella a smartass rhetorical question in the middle of an argument.

Her answer was swift and serious as a heart attack. "I am going to smack you Emmett. I am going to smack you…hard. If you don't let go of my shirt right now, I am going to smack the taste out of your mouth.

"You won't smack me, Bella." I may have giggled a little, but I wasn't purposely trying to taunt her. I just really didn't think that she would smack me.

Note to self: Never question Bella's ability to smack the shit out of you when she said she would.

So I got smacked. Hard.

It was an openhanded bitch slap that made my teeth rattle and my fucking jaw ache. I didn't want to grab my face because it seemed like a pussy move to let her know how much pain I was in, but that shit hurt, and I had to feel my face to make sure the skin was still in place.

The funny thing was, I was still holding onto her fucking shirt.

She tugged, and I tugged back.

She pulled, and I pulled harder.

We could play tug of war all night for all I cared. I wasn't letting go.

"Emmett, I will smack you again," she said with a little less conviction this time. Her hand had to have been throbbing just as much as my face was, if not more.

"I know you will, Belly, and I will deserve the next one just as much as I deserved the first. But I'm not letting you leave. I don't care how many times you hit me. Just promise me you won't leave, and I'll let go."

"What good is a promise from me? I blabbed to Alice, remember? And I'm forcing you to fuck me for the next five days so that I can ruin your life." She pulled her bottom lip in between her front teeth, and tugged with all her might, and I quickly wrapped the shirt around my fist grabbing a handful of the material before it could slip through my hands. That move had forced her to take a step forward, and now our hands were almost touching.

"You didn't blab to Alice. I know you wouldn't do that, ok, and that shit about jeopardizing everything…that just came out all wrong. I wasn't blaming you…that wasn't what I was trying to say."

"Then what were you trying to say?"

Her eyes were hard, and we were both still pulling. I had more leverage now and a much stronger hold on the shirt. But Bella only dug her heels in and continued to pull. I knew the material would give before Bella would.

"Just that…" I had to weigh my words very carefully. "Fuck…you weren't being honest, Bella." Her face registered about six different emotions in a few seconds, the same way it did the first day I met her; the same way it always did when someone said something that sent her mind into overload.

I needed to follow through with this and hope to god that I didn't cause more damage.

"You said you would never jeopardize my relationship with Emmy, but you are jeopardizing it…I am jeopardizing it, and it really doesn't matter who started all this. We both know that it has the potential to hurt people that we care about. That's why the Alice thing freaked me out. That's why we have to be extra careful…that's why…"

"…we should stop." Her pull on the shirt loosened, and I panicked.

I heard the faint whimpers of my daughter's voice, and watched as a shudder ran through Bella's body. I wondered if it was because she meant the words she'd just spoken, or because she didn't.

"Bella…I don't," My eyes were locked on her as I started to speak. I heard Emmy. I knew we didn't have time to resolve this, but I didn't want to leave her last statement lingering in either of our minds.

"Let go, Emmett." Bella's voice was broke a little, and she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. They were shaky as she exhaled, and I fucking hated myself even more at that moment.

_What should I let go of Bella…the shirt, or you?_

"I am in no condition to go to her. I'm a mess, Emmett, and Emmy can always feel when I'm upset. I don't want to be around her when I'm like this."

All I could do was nod.

Bella had put herself into my hands and trusted me to make this week worth all of the risk, and the possible guilt and shame we both may have had to live with for years to come. She trusted me, and the first chance I got to return the favor, I fucking accused her of ratting us out.

Words wouldn't be enough to let her know that despite my earlier behavior, I did trust her. I trusted her more than I trusted myself. But I couldn't just tell her, I had to show her…so I finally let go.

I left the t-shirt in her hands, buttoned my jeans, and grabbed my own t-shirt from the floor. "I'll get Emmy."

Bella was silent, as she gathered the rest of her clothes. She walked by me, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to touch her arm, she didn't pull away like I'd expected her to. She just paused for a moment to let me run my fingers from her shoulder to her elbow and back again. She let me get my fix, and then she made her way to the bathroom.

I followed her into the hall, and watched as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight until I knew that we were going to be ok…until I had a chance to fix things. But Emmy needed me, and at that moment, a big part of me needed her too.

The volume of her cry had not escalated much from the first sounds that Bella and I heard moments ago, but I still felt an urgent need to get to her. I eased the already cracked door open, and found her in her crib, standing as close to the door as she could get, while still in the confines of the bed.

She didn't notice me at first, so I just watched her from the doorway. Her head was thrown back in mid scream, but despite her apparent distress, her face was completely dry.

It never ceased to amaze me, how much of a fuss that kid could make without shedding a single tear. She was quite the little faker.

She was just preparing to work herself up into another howl, when she saw me, and the scowl on her face was immediately replaced with a big toothy grin, complete with giggles and her happily inherited dimples.

Emmy had looked a lot like me when she was born, but as she got older, more and more of Rosalie began to shine through. She had Rosalie's blonde hair, just with curls instead of soft waves. She had my blue eyes and dimples, but the soft ivory of Rose's skin tone that made her eyes look a lot bluer than mine. And then there was that killer smile. It was the same one that had gotten me into trouble with her mother.

"Daa," she squealed and raised her hands out towards me. She opened and closed her little fists quickly, beckoning me forward, and despite the shit storm that I had just walked through with Bella, I had to smile, because that is what my little girl did, she fixed the world for me.

"What's all the fuss, short stuff?" I asked as I walked towards her crib. "Did you have a good nap…do you wanna get out now?"

"ow…ow," she was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, and I picked her up, nuzzling her neck with my nose and mouth, being careful not to let the slight scruff from my day old beard irritate her skin.

Immediately, her fingers went to grab a handful of my hair, as she giggled and drooled on my cheek.

From anybody else's kid, that shit would have been nasty, but from my kid, it was heaven... a wet and sloppy sign of affection and happiness. Bella and I like to call it "love juice".

I wiped the love juice from my cheek and kissed her on her nose. "How about I hook you up with a nice dry tushy, little lady," I patted her diapered bottom as we made our way to the changing table.

I'd changed my very first diaper in the hospital, the day Emmy was born. It took me almost ten minutes, and I went through four diapers, before I got it right.

By the time Rose and I brought Emmy home, diaper duty had become my thing. Truthfully, almost everything that had to do with taking care of the baby had become my thing. I didn't mind because I couldn't remember ever being this fucking joyous in my whole life.

Unfortunately, I was alone in my feelings, because Rosalie and joyous, were not even living in the same neighborhood. I was worried, but everyone assured me that she would take to motherhood eventually.

I was currently still waiting for "eventually" to kick in.

I will be the first to admit, that we probably weren't really prepared for what the first few months of parenthood would be like, but it seemed to hit Rosalie the hardest. She didn't get to come home with the perfect Gerber baby she'd imagined, all pink cheeked and peaceful. Emmy was the exact opposite. She never seemed satisfied no matter what we did. We could never hold her just right, or feed her just right. It felt like all the girl did for the first three months of her life was cry.

I tried to take it all in stride, just figuring it was pretty normal newborn behavior. Being a twenty-four year old guy, I didn't have a whole lot of experience with babies, but most everyone knew that newborns cried…a lot. Rosalie however, insisted that something was wrong. Despite reassurance from my father, the doctor, and our own pediatrician's conformation of Emmy's clean bill of health, Rosalie insisted that no normal baby could possibly cry that much.

Even after my mother told her the horror stories of what a difficult infant I had been, Rosalie still wasn't convinced. She wouldn't make an effort to really bond with Emmy because she was so sure that something was wrong with her. The reality was that the only thing wrong with our little family was Rosalie's selfishness and lack of patience.

I knew that Rose loved Emmy, but it didn't take long for me to realize that she wanted the image of being a mother, the cute outfits and the warm, cuddly mother/child moments that you see on daytime TV commercials, more than she wanted to actually be a mother.

The real stuff…the dirty diapers and the bottles, the teething and the late night fevers, the laundry and the projectile vomit…those things made her want to break out in hives and run away, and since Rosalie would never be caught dead with anything but a flawless complexion, she chose the latter.

"Unavoidable extensive business travel," that was the job description that Rosalie had given our families. She had led everyone to believe that it was essential to her career for her to spend so much time away from home. What my parents and her parents and just about everyone else who knew us didn't know, was that Rosalie volunteered for a lot of these assignments. She'd asked to go to the buyer's convention in New York—even though she'd just been to the one in LA the month before.

She begged to cover the fashion shows in Paris, London and Italy—even though there were two other Marshall Field's buyers in line to go.

And most recently, flying all the way to Brazil to meet with some new up-and-coming designer had been all her idea. The company had been more than willing to fly him in, until Rose insisted that it was best to see him in his "true creative environment."

Bullshit.

It was just another excuse. Anything to keep her away from home, away from me, and as hard as it was for me to accept, away from Emmy.

So while she rose in the ranks at Marshall Fields and in the fashion industry as a whole, she would never have to worry about winning any mother of the year awards around here.

It had been six weeks since Rose had last been home for any extended amount of time. Emmy was just starting to walk when Rose last saw her. Now she was damn near running sprints. Each time Rose returned, it took longer and longer for Emmy to adjust to her. Those first few days back were always difficult. Emmy would be fussy, because she wasn't used to Rose. Rose would be frustrated, because she wasn't used to Emmy. It was a vicious fucking circle.

I exhaled deeply, lifting Emmy from the changing table, and placing her on the floor. I always tried my best not to go to that place, the place where I ended up feeling all fucked up about what Rose was missing out on and being pissed that she couldn't turn the selfish off long enough to be a parent.

I had to remind myself that despite everything, Emmy was lucky, her mother may have been MIA, but she was surrounded by people who adored her.

My mother, the fucking baby whisperer, had been around from the very beginning, and had the stamina of a thousand men when it came to taking care of children.

In the beginning, she was the only one who could really calm Emmy when she was in the midst of one of her marathon crying sessions, which usually took place between the hours of 10pm and 4am.

Then there was my father, the diaper changing champ of the Midwest. It was thanks to him that I could now have Emmy completely changed and redressed in under a minute and a half…baring any messy complications.

There was also Jasper and Alice. I thought of them as Emmy made a beeline for the giant building block contraption that they had given her for her birthday last month. At its heart, it was an oversized educational noise maker, which consisted of fifty-two large rectangles of various colors, each with a letter of the alphabet printed on it.

When you matched up the right colors or letters, the damn thing would light up like the 4th of July, chiming in with the most annoying little preschool Kid's Bop tune known to man. Emmy loved it. She would squeal and spin in circles whenever she got that thing to sound off. Unfortunately, she seemed to love it most on days when I was struggling to meet a big deadline.

Bella and I were already in the market for a suitable reciprocal gift for Jackson's birthday in a couple of months. Bella was leaning towards the all-time favorite, highly annoying, Rock and Roll Elmo, complete with leather jacket and light up guitar. I was leaning more towards the Super Ride-on Monster Truck, because the noise it made was fucking earsplitting _and_ it was mobile. I smiled when I thought of how nice it would be for little Jackson to bring the annoying rumble to his mother in any room of the house.

Jasper would get a kick out of it, but it would drive Alice up a wall. It was perfect.

And then I remembered…Alice.

I watched Emmy as she demolished her blocks, wondering if they were the only things that had been demolished today.

"Uh-ohhh," Emmy held out the last syllable with pouty lips, as she examined the mess she'd made.

"Uh-oh, is right, kid," I took a place on the floor and began taking the blocks as she handed them to me. "Let's see if Daddy can fix it."

Playing blocks was an activity that required very little of my mental attention, so I went through the motions, while my brain was consumed with worrying about what, if anything, Alice knew.

I hadn't even gotten the whole story from Bella yet, but I was convinced that Alice knew something. She always knew something.

Alice Whitlock had been married to my best friend Jasper for…well forever.

Legally, they had only been joined in holy matrimony for about two years, but they'd been joined at the hip since sophomore year of high school.

I will never forget that very first day, of that very first week. Tiny Alice Brandon cornered the more than twice her size JV Quarterback, Jasper Whitlock, at his locker, demanding to know what was taking him so long.

Apparently, it had gone unnoticed by Jasper that the fair Ms. Brandon had been waiting for him to ask her out since freshman year. She'd grown tired of waiting and decided over the summer that she was going to take matters into her own hands.

Now, a smoother dude, namely me, would have come up with the perfect comeback line to regain the upper hand, and let the forceful little lady know who's boss.

But Jasper wasn't me. His response was to simply dip his head a little in that "Southern good old boy" way and say that he was sorry for keeping her waiting.

And it worked. Like I said…joined at the hip ever since.

Alice and Bella's friendship had developed just as fast and just as absolutely.

It was the night of our first double date. Rosalie and I were going out to dinner and a movie with Jasper and Alice. We'd all agreed to meet at Bella and Rosalie's apartment because it was closest to the restaurant. I didn't know exactly how the first meeting went down because I was the last to arrive. What I did know, was that when I got there, Alice and Bella were in the kitchen making plans to meet for coffee the next day, and Rosalie was on the couch pouting.

Turns out, Alice and Rosalie shared a few business and design classes at Northwestern, and they'd had a recent run-in where Alice apparently called Rosalie a "tasteless label whore," and Rosalie suggested that the fact that Alice still shopped in the children's department may have been responsible for her fucked up fashion sense.

So in the interest of avoiding bloodshed, Alice and Bella had segregated themselves into the kitchen, where they were quite entertained by one another, despite their different areas of interest. It blew me away when Alice pulled me aside on the way to the car and announced that Bella was the kind girlfriend she'd been searching her whole life for. Then she winked at me and said… "and I think you know exactly what I mean."

She'd only seen me interact with Bella long enough to say "hi", and "bye", but that wink let me know that she knew. Alice always knew.

After she'd learned the whole sorted tale about how I met Bella first but ended up with Rosalie because Bella really didn't seem that interested in me, she did that fucking winking thing again and declared that "things are not always what they seem", and "everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

For me, that meant that Bella and I would find a way to be friends, and we did, not right away of course, but as Rose and I gravitated into a relationship, Bella seemed more at ease. She didn't make herself scarce the moment I walked in the door anymore, and more often than not we would spend a few minutes watching TV or listening to music together, while I waited the eternity it usually took Rose to get ready for our dates. Our tastes were not always the same, but we were both open minded enough to try new things.

Eventually dating Rosalie, and hanging out with Bella became two sides of the same coin. And I figured if I couldn't have Bella the way I wanted her, I could at least have a cool friendship with her. I would be the big brother she never had. It would be better than nothing.

The more time we spent together the easier it was to forget that I was so attracted to her. Okay, I never forgot, but I concentrated my energy on getting to know her beyond that. And I'd be damned if her inside wasn't just as incredible.

Being with Bella was just natural. I didn't have to always have a plan like I did with Rosalie, who got bored so damn easily. We could share a love of simple things, like food. Bella loved to cook and I loved to eat. Win. Win.

We also shared a love of video games. Bella could kick my ass in any old school video game from Mario to Ms. Pac Man, but she failed horrible at anything produced after the turn of the century.

We were both writers. I fell into it almost by accident, when I blew my knee out senior year. It became obvious, really quickly that the NFL would not be camping out on my doorstep anytime soon. But becoming a sports writer ended up being a pretty amazing fall back career.

Bella, on the other hand, ate, slept and breathed the written word.

She didn't know that I knew, but she'd had several of her short stories and essays published in some pretty well known literary journals, and she was currently working on a submission for the New Yorker…when she wasn't busy being Emmy's nanny, or my personal assistant…or my lover.

I made a mental note to make sure that Bella had more free time to write. She'd given up so much for us already: the masters program at Northwestern, her downtown apartment, that she shared with her friend Angela, and I also knew she'd turned down a few publishing houses that were already expressing interest in her before Rose asked her to move in to help us.

I mean, how many twenty-two year olds, straight out of college, would agree to put their life on hold to play nanny to their sister's baby, while she roamed the world fulfilling her own dreams? Not many, I guarantee that.

But Bella did, because she cared about the people in her life, what they wanted…what they needed, to the exclusion of her own fucking happiness. Bella was selfless, to a fault.

_Blue, Blue…Red, Red…Purple, Yellow, Green…._

_Blue, Blue…Red, Red…Purple, Yellow, Green…._

_Sing the colors….yeah, sing the colors_

I looked down, because apparently while I was lost in my own head, Emmy had managed to match up all the colors to active her blocks light show and serenade.

"Boo, boo…boo, boo," Emmy was dancing and singing along.

Must remember to buy the Monster Truck _and_ the Rock and Roll Elmo for little Jackson.

I let the song play out through two cycles, before I hit the switch to deactivate it.

"That's enough of that, Baby girl. How about a nice quiet story and then daddy will take you on a walk before dinner?" I reached behind me to grab Emmy's favorite story book, _Great Day for Up_, but before I could pull her into my lap to settle in, she grabbed the book from my hands, and was off like a shot.

I knew exactly where she was going, because I wasn't the storyteller extraordinaire in this house…Bella was.

And sure enough, I found her, book on the floor at her feet, and furiously slapping her little hand against Bella's closed bedroom door.

"Bee-bah…. Bee-bah… Bee-bah." There was no answer, because Bella wasn't there. Emmy turned to me with a look of confusion on her face, because her "Bee-bah" always answered her when she called.

The paranoid side of my brain was kicking in again, as I began to calculate just how long I'd been playing with Emmy in her room; more than enough time for Bella to pack a few things and leave. She wasn't still in her bathroom because the door was wide open and the lights were off when I passed by.

I picked Emmy up, so that I could get access to the door to Bella's bedroom. I turned the knob and eased the door open, even though I knew she wouldn't be inside. She would never leave Emmy at the door knocking if she were.

I could feel my chest tightening as I started to panic.

_Emmy can always feel when I'm upset_.

I thought about Bella's words and willed myself to calm the fuck down.

Nothing seemed out of place. No clothes thrown around as if she'd packed in a hurry. No ominous notes left on a pillow to explain her sudden departure. Everything looked exactly the same.

"Bee-bah…Bee-bah…"

"I don't know kiddo…maybe she's downstairs," I answered, trying to reassure Emmy and myself.

_You know she isn't downstairs. She's gone…because you fucked it up. Now you're going to have to explain to Rose how you drove her sister away…won't that be a fun little conversation_.

"Fuck…" I hissed.

"Buck…" Emmy hissed back.

_Great…run Bella off, add to your daughter's vocabulary of swear words…what else is on your list of dumb ass things to accomplish today?_

This was too much; I need to get my head straight.

First things first, I needed to think. If Bella were gone, I knew there were only two places she would go…Alice and Jasper's, or Angela's. I decided that before I went into full panic mode, I would try to find her—talk her into coming back; if not for me, then for Emmy.

No, I was not above using my daughter as a bargaining chip.

"Come on, short stuff. Let's go find your Auntie Bella."

I closed the door, leaving Bella's room just the way we'd found it, and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

That's when I heard it.

Music

Coming from…my bedroom?

Ok, it wasn't really music. It was singing…bad singing. And it wasn't coming from my bedroom exactly; it was coming through my bedroom…from my bathroom.

I put Emmy down because she'd realized it at the exact same time as I did. Her little feet were swinging wildly, as she pushed herself away from me, begging to be put down.

As soon as her feet hit the carpet she was off, around the corner, down the hall and through the open door.

The song that Bella was singing required a deep bluesy voice and a tiny smoky night club in the heart of the city, not a low soprano voice, in a brightly lit, vanilla scented bathroom.

The song that she was singing should not have been sung by a woman so young and so full of goodness and light. It should have been sung by a woman beautiful despite her years, but with the telltale signs of struggle written all over her face.

But it was Bella who was singing this sad song, and she was singing it because of me.

Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see us. Her ear buds were in, so she didn't hear us come in. Her hair was all wet, and piled on top of her head with a pencil sticking through it. There was an ipod, and a thick, multicolored journal lying on the side of the tub along with a bath sponge, and a bottle of body wash. The jets of the Jacuzzi were set on low, and Bella had her big toe playing with the water as it surged from one of the valves. There were bubbles covering…most of her; but those that were meant to cover her breast had dissolved, leaving her cleavage bobbing on the surface of the water.

It was the most seductive thing I'd ever seen.

Before I had a chance to dwell on my escalating physical reaction, the scene turned from sensual, to complete and total familial bliss, when Emmy went over and slapped her hand against the churning water of Bella's bath, surprising her with the sudden splash.

The giggle from both of my girls was infectious.

"Hey, baby girl," Bella stopped her song, and removed her ear buds, before she greeted her niece, and kissed her, one…two…three times on the lips in quick succession. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Baff," was Emmy's single-minded response as she tugged at her shorts, preparing to join her Aunt Bella's bath time.

Bella looked up at me with pleading eyes.

_I'm sorry…I'm so fucking sorry. For interrupting your bath. For accusing you to running off and telling Alice about us. For making you feel like you needed to end us early. Please forgive me, baby. Please say you don't hate me._ These were all the thoughts that I tried to convey to Bella in that moment when our eyes connected, but I probably just came off looking like a deranged asshole.

"Sorry about being in here," she spoke. "My bathroom only has a shower and I really needed to kinda…soak."

"Don't apologize. It's yours anytime you need it."

"I doubt Rosalie shares your sentiment." Bella smiled weakly and motioned to Emmy. "I would take her in, but I kind of still need to be alone…with my thoughts."

"And with Nina Simone," I pointed to her ipod .

"Yeah, Nina helps." the smile was a bit brighter this time.

"Don't worry. We were on our way out for a walk before dinner anyway so stay as long as you need." I walked over to Emmy, and pulled up the shorts that she had only managed to get half way down, then I picked her up, despite her protest, and prepared to leave Bella in peace.

"There's leftover ravioli in the frig for Emmy's dinner. Make sure you give her the kind with the spinach…not just the cheese. She needs the veggies. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to make for us. I haven't really given it much thought." Her forehead wrinkled up a bit, and I wanted to kiss it…forever.

"Let me take care of it…you just chill."

The look Bella gave me was totally suspect, because anyone who knew me, was aware that other than a few well crafted baked goods, I couldn't cook a real meal to save my life.

"Just trust me ok…" There was a double meaning in my words, and it was purposeful.

Would she catch it? How would she respond?

_Please trust me._

"Okay." Her voice was soft, and she didn't look at me when she spoke. It was anything but a rousing declaration…but I would take it nonetheless.

Emmy's mini meltdown about not being able to join Bella in the bath had ended by the time I slipped her jacket on. The day had been pretty warm, but the sun was going down, and the approaching night was bringing a chill to the air.

I looked at the stroller that was parked in the entryway by the front door, but decided against taking it. One of the purposes of these little father/daughter walks was to tire Emmy out, so that she would be more than ready for bed when the time came.

So I left the stroller and opted instead to hold her hand as we headed out the door.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the secret keeper."

_What the fuck?_ Jasper. Sitting on his front steps with his son Jackson in a jogging stroller, my lifelong friend and nosiest dude I knew, was leaning over to tie his shoe. He had a mischievous grin on his face, so I proceeded with caution.

"What are you talking about…'secret keeper'?" I tried to keep my tone light…non-confrontational.

"I know all about your little secret, Alice told me." Now I was pissed. He was grinning and I didn't find that shit funny at all—he and Alice sitting over there gossiping, like two old women, about Bella and me—I reminded myself that Emmy was with me. I was holding her little hand in mine, and I needed to stay cool.

"Look dude, I don't know what you're wife told you, but she doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about." My mind raged as I walked closer to Jasper and hissed the words through my teeth, hoping that neither of the babies would pick up on my language.

Even though the volume was low, my tone was harsh and Jasper was on his feet almost immediately.

"One…don't ever use that tone of voice again when you're talking about my wife. Two…I saw the evidence myself, and I don't know why you're getting so pissy about it. It's an honor. We all know you won't win, but hell, it's still an honor."

What the hell was he talking about? My expression was incredulous, and Jasper knew me well enough that I didn't need to actually voice the question. He knew we were not on the same page in this conversation.

"The Syndicated Sports Columnist Award…it was in the paper," he gave me a minute to catch up.

Hell, with everything that was going on, I'd forgotten all about that.

"Yeah…yeah, I don't have a chance to win so I'd rather just not make a big deal about it." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, wondering how much my earlier exaggerated response had given away.

"Right," the look Jasper gave me said… 'I ain't buying it…you're hiding something…I'm going to bust your ass if it's the last thing I do.' But maybe it was merely my overactive and more than slightly paranoid mind misinterpreting things, again.

"So you headed out?" I nodded toward the stroller. Yup…changing the subject.

"Yeah, Alice has been weird today, so I figured I'd take him off her hands for a while. Give her a break."

Uh-oh.

"Weird…like how?"

"I don't know. She's just been giving me the Cosmo third degree, asking me all these crazy relationship questions."

Shit.

"What…like 'how far should you go on the first date?'" Jasper was laughing and so was I…on the outside. On the inside, I was sweating like a cracked up whore in church.

"Naw, like…'Do any of my friends cheat on their wives'… 'Is there ever a time when I think cheating is ok'… 'What's my Bill Clinton definition of cheating'…stuff like that."

Fuck…fuck…fuck…damn that midget and her supernatural intuition.

"So, what did you say?" I asked, still trying desperately not to show my hand.

"No…no…and cheating is any interaction that you engage in that violates the trust of your spouse or significant other."

All I could think was… you're dead wrong on one of those answers buddy.

"What are you, a fucking infidelity dictionary?" I chuckled—nervous chuckle equaled dead giveaway.

"So what would your definition be," he asked, and he looked at me through one eye, and with his mouth all pursed together, like he was a fucking pirate. I knew it was because the setting sun was now in his eyes, but the shit was still unnerving.

And I just stared at him.

And he just stared back at me.

And we were having a fucking staring contest like we used to do during recess back in the 5th grade. Only now the stakes were so much higher than pack of Hubba Bubba bubble gum.

Unlike 5th grade, Jasper was the first to break, and I was relieved, because it meant he'd given up on any possibility of me answering his question…at least for the moment.

"Let's walk, there's enough room for Emmy and Jackson to sit together." He picked up my daughter and placed her into the stroller next to his son, and I didn't know if I was walking to the playground to push my little girl on the swings, or if I was walking to my own fucking execution.

I returned home, two and a half hours later, with a sleeping Emmy, to the smell of garlic and ginger, and sweet and sour, and fried—I knew it could only be one thing—takeout from Royal Jade.

"I thought I asked you to trust me with dinner," I whispered as I entered the kitchen and found Bella placing silverware and plates on the table alongside the takeout boxes and containers.

"You took a little too long, and I decided we could both use a night off. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Just let me put Emmy in her bed and grab a quick shower, and I'll be right down." I turned to head for the steps, but Bella stopped me.

"What about her dinner…she hasn't eaten since lunch." It made my heart hurt to know how much Bella loved and worried about Emmy when her own mother…_wasn't here and there's nothing you could do about it. End of subject, move the fuck on._

"She had a half of banana, Cheerios, five Ritz crackers and a cup of water…oh, and she finished off Jackson's applesauce. I think that should hold her until morning." I gave Bella a departing smile, and continued with my mission to put Emmy to bed, and clean myself up.

Twenty minutes later, Bella and I were sitting in the living room, on the couch, enjoying our dinner…in silence.

There were these weird glances at each other out the corners of our eyes, and once, Bella asked me if I wanted more Singapore noodles, but other than that…silence.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally spoke when I couldn't take the pounding of my own heartbeat in my ears anymore.

"No, I thought you were mad at me," she responded shyly.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

And then it was there again…the silence, but it only lasted for a moment before she spoke again.

"Because I said that we should stop…you know,"

"Oh." Had I forgotten about that? No, I just hoped that she'd forgotten about that.

"Did you mean it," I asked leery of the answer she might give.

"Yes…"

Fuck, she didn't even have to pause to think about it. Okay, so we stop. It'd be okay. Today was amazing, and if that had to be the last time then…

"…we _should_ stop. Rosalie is my sister, and I should make us stop…but I can't…and I won't."

Wie bitte?

For some reason, my brain translated 'excuse me' into German, and at that moment I wished I'd learned one of the sexier languages like French or Italian. It would have fit the mood so much better.

In a second, Bella was standing in front of me, pacing back and forth. And her legs looked amazing in the shorts she was wearing and I wondered if she'd just shaved them while she was in the tub because they looked extra smooth. I wanted to rub them, but I forced myself to concentrate on her words.

"I have lived my whole life doing the right thing, being what everyone thought I should be. I'm never reckless, never careless. I always looking before I leap. I don't steal. I don't lie, and I don't cheat. If I see the last piece of cake or the last cookie, I don't take it…do you know why…?"

All I could do was shake my head like an idiot. I'd never seen Bella this fired up about herself. Other people and other things…yes, but never about herself. It was dead sexy, and I didn't want to ruin it with my own stupid observations.

"…because someone else might want it…_might_! Do you see that? I'm even afraid of the _possibility_ of doing something wrong.

"On Senior skip day in high school, do you know where I was while every other senior was frolicking down at First Beach back home? I was in class. The only lonely soul from the Senior class who didn't skip. Some of the teachers even stayed home. How pathetic is that?"

_Pretty fucking pathetic,_ I thought, but I didn't say it. I just shrugged my shoulders because by then her breasts were heaving through the thin cotton of her t-shirt, and I was having a hard time concentrating.

"This time….I'm taking the last fucking piece of cake."

One minute she was standing in front of the couch, heaving breast and smooth legs, and the next minute, she was leaping on me. A full fledged, feet off the ground, flying through the air, leap that landed her on top of me with so much force that it knocked the wind out of me, and I started to panic because I knew that I was going to need that wind because her mouth was on mine and she was sucking and biting and I couldn't fucking get a breath.

"Bummgphhluwdwn," I tried to tell her to slow down, but again, no breath equalled lack of articulate speech. So I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off of me, perhaps with a bit too much force by the way she bounced against the other end of the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked all sweetness and light when just a minute ago she had been asphyxiating me with her tongue.

I moved to stand in front of the fireplace with my back to her. I needed a second to process. Was this a "my wife is a neglectful, perpetual fuck up, and my life is too fucking boring for words, so let's hook up" situation?

God I fucking hoped not. My feelings for Bella were….fuck; I'd never felt anything like what I felt for Bella. I was scared to death to put a name to it.

"Are we just victims of circumstance here?" I decided to just man up and say that shit because it needed to be said.

"What do you mean?" Now Bella was behind me, but I resisted the urge to turn around.

"Even if Rosalie was the most perfect wife and mother in the world…I would still want you because she wouldn't be you. I want you, Bella. I have always wanted you…from the very first day in the bookstore. I will always want you, until the very last moment of forever." My fucking voice cracked and I clenched my jaw and swallowed so loud that I knew Bella could hear it.

I felt her move in closer to me, but I didn't turn around because there was something in my fucking eye, and it was making my eyes water.

I put my hands against the mantle and lowered my head, trying to regain my fucking composure. In that next moment, Bella's hands were on my sides, running up and down, slowly…soothing. I could feel my muscles start to relax as she laid her head against my back.

Her breathing was rhythmic and slow, in through her nose, out through her mouth, over and over. I could hear her and feel the heat from her mouth against my back. I wanted to turn around so that I could add sight to my list of senses, but she stopped me.

Her hands slid from my sides to my stomach, and she ran her fingertips horizontally across my stomach muscles, back and forth, slowly…smoothly. I changed my breathing pattern so that my inhalations and exhalations matched hers, and she noticed.

"Very good," she praised me. "Now be a good boy and keep your hands up there, or I'll have to tie you up."

I almost laughed out loud…the little tease used my words against me.

But I obeyed, and my hands stayed firmly planted above the fireplace against the mantle.

She moved until her body was flush up against me, her breasts to my back.

Her hands, those hot little hands, had made their way down my stomach, past my waist, and to my thighs. My ass cheeks clenched and I had no idea why my body had that response, but it did. I remembered to breathe, as she used her nails to run up and down my thighs. First the front, then the sides, then the back, and around to the front again. The denim of my jeans was beginning to get hot from all the friction, and zipper was beginning to stretch to its limit.

"Tell me what you need, Emmett," she breathed against my back. "I don't like to see you upset. Do you need me to show you how much I want you too?" I nodded my head, but that wouldn't be enough tonight.

"Say it," she commanded.

"Touch me," I said, and I wished I could have said it with a bit more base and authority in my voice, but I was at her mercy, and we both knew it.

"Aaahhh," she moaned as if the very sound of my speaking those words would make her come.

I felt the loss of her touch instantly as she stepped away from me. I heard the movement of fabric, and I wanted to turn around to see what she was doing, but what little blood I had left in my brain thought better of it.

"Hands up, just for a moment." I obeyed as she lifted my shirt above my head as far as she could reach with her small stature. I took over where she left off, pulling the shirt over my head and tossing it…somewhere.

My hands returned to the mantle without being asked.

"Oh my, you are a good boy. You shall be rewarded," she purred.

And then I felt her. Her bare skin against my bare skin. She was once again flush against me and her nipples were hard on my back as she ran her fingers across my chest. Just for a moment, I wished I could turn around and take them into my mouth. I only wished that for a moment, because in the very next moment, Bella was sliding her hand down the front of my pants and she wasn't gentle. I was thankful that I had the mantel to hold on to.

She grabbed my cock like she fucking owned it because, well…she did.

She owned it, because she owned me. Mind, body, and soul.

"Oh my god, Emmett, you're like granite…no, no…like marble. Marble is harder right?"

I had to laugh, because the girl was giving me a hand job to end all hand jobs, and she wanted to discuss indigenous rocks.

"No baby…actually…granite….is…harder," I panted. How I managed to dry hump that answer from my brain I will never know.

"Damn it…if I'm doing this right, you shouldn't be able to speak." She sounded a little sad, and even though I knew she was doing a hell of a job, I was not opposed to her going for a little extra credit.

But then she removed her fucking hand.

"Um…Bella…" I chanced it and turned my head to peak over my shoulder….holy mother of good-n-plenty, she had removed her hand from inside my pants, to place said hand, inside of her panties, where she was at this very moment wetting her hand…with…her…own…juices.

"Mmmm, no peeking Emmett," she moaned.

Was she serious? How could I not peek?

But I complied and turned back to face the mantel.

"Mmmmm," she moaned again. "You have no idea how wet I am right now. Thinking about what I'm about to do to you…rub my hot moisture all over you…god, Emmett, I cannot wait to touch you."

_Then stop waiting. Torture was outlawed by the U.N. Security Council, wasn't it?_

Finally, she reached her hand around me, the dry one, and pulled down my zipper. I was naked as the day I was born under my jeans, so there was nothing to stop her from taking hold.

She brought the good hand, the sloppy wet one, around and grabbed my shaft. She resumed the steady pump method that she'd been using moments before, but this time the slickness of her hand, added a new dimension that threatened to send me right over the edge.

Fuck no, I will not spill this quickly…I won't…not unless she grabs my sack with her other and rocks my balls in the palm of her hand like a pair of dice, which is exactly what she started to do.

I was agonizingly close, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to get mine before she got hers so I threw the rules out the window, took my hands off the mantle, and grabbed both her wrists, forcing her hands to stop their motion. Then I let them go and turned around to face her.

I expected her to protest, but her face registered nothing but shock as I undid the button that held my jeans in place.

I stepped out of them and moved towards her as she retreated backwards.

_That's right, you sexy girl. I am the hunter, and you are my prey._

"What are you doing?" she whispered when I had her pinned into the corner between the kitchen door and the stairs.

"Only what you were doing a few moments ago. Now remind me, baby, is this how you were doing it?" I slide my fingers under the lacy waistband of her white cotton panties, and my fingers encountered just how wet and swollen she really was.

"Oh baby, this must have been torture for you." I kissed her mouth and her cheek, and the space between her ear and her chin. "Why didn't you tell me that you needed me so badly?"

Of course, she didn't answer, because I was doing very naughty things to the luscious space between her thighs. My fingers were working feverously to bring her the release I knew she needed. In and out, back and forth, around and through.

"Emmett, I can't…"She was so close, I could feel it in the palm of my hand—but I wanted to feel it in a place much further north.

"I can't come unless you're inside me…I want…us to come…together."

Abso-fucking-lutely. She did not have to tell me twice. Togetherness was my middle name.

I took her face in my hands and tried to convey the depth of my feelings at the moment. I knew that I was not going to take her sweetly, or tenderly. I was going to claim her completely and irreversibly.

"I want you so much. I need this more than I have ever needed anything. I hope you weren't expecting me to make love to you tonight."

She looked bewildered for a second, but then I saw the darkness take over her eyes as the meaning of my words registered.

She slide her panties down until they were just a pool of fabric at her feet. "Don't you remember…I attacked you first." She smiled and leaned into me. "Now fuck me…hard."

Holy crap! I may have blacked out for a second, though I will never admit to something that pussified. All I knew was that one minute Bella was moaning for me to fuck her, and the next minute she was screaming…because I was fucking her.

I held both of her hands above her head as she wrapped her legs around my waist. When that position began to be too much, I bent her over the bottom three stairs and took her from behind. I was a shoe in to come quickly that way, but I wanted to watch her face when we came together.

By my count Bella had already come twice and three was my fucking lucky number, so I lifted her, with a bit more force than I realized, and I slammed her, a bit harder than I intended, into the wall at the side of the staircase. The bottom of her back hit the banister and she moaned. I knew that would leave a bruise.

"Did I hurt you?" I tried to hold back from thrusting until I knew that she was ok.

"No…just go, harder…please…harder." She dug her nails into by back and I gave the lady what she wanted.

Harder…harder…harder, our bodies quaked and we both grabbed fistfuls of each other's hair. As we pounded against one another, and with one last powerful thrust, Bella's walls got impossibly tighter around me. I released inside of her with more intensity than I had ever dreamed possible, and there was a crash as three pictures fell from the wall to the floor. I didn't realize it at the time of course. I was too busy staring into Bella's barely focused eyes and smoothing her sweat matted hair away from her face as I carried her up the stairs to bed. I was also too busy to realize that the cell phone, in the pocket of my jeans, had been ringing non-stop for the past twenty minutes.

**A/N: **_**Heavenly Father, please forgive me for my overly enthusiastic use of the "F" word.**_

**As always the most thanks to my beta, MJ, you make good things better. And dirty mouths, a little less dirty. Maybe one day we can talk trash over a bowl of Pho. **

**Thanks to LaJodi, who started a thread over at Twilighted for this little pervy work of LaFiction.**

**You can find it under Alternate Universe/ Human /Reparations for the Taking.**

**Hop over and hang out sometimes, cuz right now it's just me and her and she's getting a little tired of me hitting on her.**

**You will be rewarded with teasers and spoilers!**

**If you want to know if I'm writing, or what I'm reading or listening to, follow me on twitter****. Twitter (dot) com/Tisaveeone**

**I'm gonna go now, before I end up giving out my home address and phone number.**

**Ready…set….REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say in this authors note, just a thank you to everyone who reads and reviews each and every chapter. You can't know how much it means to know I've created something that you're enjoying so much. Here's hoping this one lives up to your expectations. **

**Some of you were waiting for the MTaeoS update, I'm working on it, but Emmett and Bella were…a bit needy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but a bad attitude, and a filthy mouth.**

Chapter Five

I would never be full.

It was a realization that came to me suddenly. He still occupied my body, but the thought of him no longer filling that space, even for a moment, caused me to feel empty.

Emmett smoothed the hair on my sweaty brow, and kissed my temple.

"My sweet, sweet Bella, you will always be mine…always…always." He sealed each word with a kiss, and the realization was staggering, I would always be his. As he carried me up the stairs, I knew it without a doubt.

Beyond that, I knew that this had become more than a week of basking in the glow of unfulfilled lust.

I was in love with Emmett Cullen.

I loved him.

I waited for quick, staggered breathing of a panic attack, for the tears and the hysterics, but they never came.

The only thing I could muster was a ridiculously enraptured giggle.

"Do that again." Emmett smiled at me as he carried me to the top of the steps, and turned the corner to my bedroom. When we reached the end of the hall, and he shifted my weight in his arms so that he could open my door.

"Do what?"I asked.

"Laugh…like you just did…do it again."

I complied reflectively. "You make me happy," I shrugged my shoulders as I giggled.

"Then my mission on earth is that much closer to being complete." The look on his face was tender and sincere with just a tad bit of wicked thrown in for good measure.

"Put me down please?" I asked quietly once we'd crossed the threshold into my room.

"Your wish…my command," he placed me gently down on my feet, and I took a step back.

He was so beautiful. I unabashedly looked him over from head to toe, and then started over, slowly, from the top. Thick mess of dark curls…piercing ice blue eyes…strong masculine nose with just a hint of a bump to the bridge...expertly crafted lips that he was currently running his luscious tongue back and forth across…and the dimples, dear god in heaven, he could get me to do absolutely anything when he flashed those, because they gave his "bad boy" image just enough "sweet guy" credibility to be dangerous.

I didn't make it any further in my assessment of him, because it was time for him to start a little assessment of his own.

"You are breathtaking," he breathed

Like Eve in the Garden of Eden, I was suddenly overcome with the need to hide my nakedness. But I didn't move a muscle. If he was enjoying the view, who was I to deny him?

"I've never been very comfortable with my body," I confessed shyly.

"And yet here you stand, totally naked and exposed for me. Why do you think that is, Bella? Why do you think you can stand here, in front of me, and not feel the need to cover yourself?" The fingertips of his right hand were slowly tracing the contours of my collar bone.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"What do you feel, standing here like this?" His fingers were now running laps up and down the length of my arms, goose bumps formed in their wake and I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked

"No, not cold"

"Are you sure?" He brushed the knuckles of his left hand across my severely erect nipples. There was barely any contact, but I felt a single bead of moisture between my legs as it slowly began to make its way down the inside of my thigh.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I feel very warm…almost hot." My voice was a whisper, and I shut my eyes tight as his hand moved down my stomach, past my belly button and to the line of barely-there, neatly trimmed curls that lay beneath.

"Almost hot," he said the words in a playful question. "I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. I needed you running at a feverish 104.9."

His body moved closer, his hand moved further down, and I sucked in a breath as his fingers made contact.

"Ohhahh," I let out the low moan I'd been holding. "That's a pretty…pretty high temperature…if you aren't careful, y-you…you could kill me."

"Don't worry. If I do, I know how to bring you back to life."

I could hear the smile in his voice as his free hand cupped my breast. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see it coming. I didn't see it…but I sure as hell felt it. His mouth, with those deliciously beautiful lips, and that long hot tongue, latched on to one of my breasts, and began to feast on it.

He was massaging my clit with the middle finger of one hand, and using the other hand to hold my tit while his mouth worked my super sensitive nipple. All of this was occurring, while he inched me back towards the bed.

I thanked god for his ability to multitask. It was very impressive.

Once we'd reached our destination, he surprised me by turning us around so that he was sitting on the bed and I was positioned, standing, in front of him. He regretfully removed his hand from my center, while still attending to my breasts. Left and then right, back and forth, his mouth moved, slowly lavishing kisses, licks, and gentle sucks on both my peaks. The hands that I was missing reappeared on the backs of my thighs.

Who knew that such an obscure place could be so sensual?

He was moaning into my left breast as his hands slide down to grip the backs of my knees. He pulled me forward on the bed so that I could kneel on either side of him; one knee to the left, one knee to the right and his hot throbbing cock right in the middle.

This was my newly discovered, personal definition of heaven.

Once I was in place, he grabbed his thickness—a move that I will most assuredly never tire of seeing—and he began running his smooth and shiny cockhead back and forth between the lips of my pussy.

"Oh my god, Emmett…baby," my hands found a fistful of the hair at the back of his head, and I pulled his head towards mine, and we met, forehead to forehead and watched together as he teased us both to the point of insanity.

"You are so wet, baby. Ummm…sooo wet. I think I could come just like this."

"Don't you dare," I demanded. There may have been a bit too much enthusiasm in my response, because Emmett laughed and placed a loving kiss at my temple, before he whispered in my ear.

"Ummm, it sounds like you really want it…do you really want it, sexy girl." He rubbed himself against me harder, and faster.

"Ohhh, you know I do," I moaned.

"I hear the words, but I need you to show me," I looked down, as he held himself still, directly below where I needed him to be. If only he would thrust up. Just one little thrust would bring him home.

But he wouldn't, because it was my move to make.

I wanted to take him in slowly, to lower myself down, inch by agonizingly filling inch.

I wanted the journey to be just as overwhelming as the destination.

I wanted Emmett to feel every ripple, every curve, and every nuance of my sex.

I decided that if I could make his eyes roll back in his head, just a fraction of the way he'd made mine when he took me against the wall, then my mission would be accomplished.

And I would have…if the banging hadn't started.

At first it was just a series of taps, but they almost immediately got louder.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…five bangs in a row, followed by a pause.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…five more bangs that were either angry, or urgent, or both.

If this had been the movies, Emmett and I would have immediately jumped apart, franticly trying to remember where we'd left certain articles of clothing.

But this wasn't the movies, and sometimes in real life, fear doesn't send you rushing into action…it paralyzed you.

Bang

"Emmett…Rosalie," I croaked out the dreaded name just as our eyes rose to meet each other.

"Rosalie would not bang on the door. Rosalie would use her key," he whispered needlessly. Whoever was at the door wouldn't have heard him if he spoke in a normal tone. But I guessed that was what you did when you were on the verge of being caught in an adulterous affair with your sister-in-law…you whispered.

Bang, Bang

"What if she lost her key…or what if her key is buried in her mountain of luggage somewhere?"

Bang

"Then she would use the spare key that's hidden in the fake-me-out rock behind the rose bush. It's not Rosalie…"

Looking back, I was rather foolish to only have been worried about being caught by Rosalie. There were other options that were just as terrifying.

Apparently, the members of the Cullen household were not the only people who were aware of the existence of the fake-me-out rock behind the rose bush, and our visitor was as stealthy as a cat burglar, because we never heard the key turn in the lock, we never heard the front door open or close. One minute there was incessant banging, and the next there was nothing but the sound of rapid little feet as they stomped around downstairs.

"Oh my ghw-what in the name of gahh…Bella…Emmett…I know you're here in this house somewhere… and I know you're naked!" Her voice was alarmingly shrill, and it carried all the way up stairs.

Alice.

There wasn't time to do anything. Emmett would've never made it down the hall to his bedroom before Alice was up the stairs; and I could never managed to clothe myself to any degree of decency before she was at my open door.

_Why, oh why, didn't we close my bedroom door, and lock ourselves in?_

Because, it wouldn't have stopped her, the little barracuda would have chewed her way through the door if she had to.

I wondered if Emmett could feel my panic as he held me close. Alice loved us, she was my best friend, and she and Emmett had known each other since high school. She wouldn't destroy this for us.

Emmett pulled me closer into his arms tightening his already firm hold. We were pretty insane to still be sitting there, naked, but when you're caught, you're caught; and the possibility of this being our last time to hold each other this way, made the risk of Alice getting a free show, worth it.

"I am so sorry, baby," he breathed softly into my hair, "but there's no way to pretty this up. Our clothes are thrown all over the place down there." And that's how she knew we were naked.

He smoothed my hair and softly kissed my lips before lifting me from his lap.

"You two have until the count of five to get down here, or I'm coming up after you!"

I quickly scanned my room for something for Emmett to put on, but he was already two steps ahead of me as he walked over to my closet, grabbed my bathrobe, and tossed it to me, just before he took the bath towel that had been thrown over the top of the door, and wrapped it around his waist.

"Stay here, and let me handle it, ok?"

"Not a chance," I responded as I quickly knotted the belt of my robe around my waist.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and grabbed my hand while mumbling something about protection and being stubborn.

We made our way towards the stairs and my eyes watched the towel that hung precariously low on his hips.

Was it wrong that I was still turned on by him, even in this moment of eminent doom?

_Yes, so snap the fuck out of it_.

"Well, isn't this a scene right out of 'One Life to Live'…no, I think 'The Young and the Restless' would be more appropriate." Just as I expected, Alice was positioned at the bottom of the staircase, with her hands gripping her hips, and little Miss Meddlesome, had been very busy by the look of the items that were gathered at her feet.

There was a pile of what I very quickly recognized as Emmett's and my clothing, stationed to her right.

"I hope you two don't mind, but I tidied up a bit while I was waiting," she gestured down to her collections. "I managed to gather all of your unmentionables—with the exception of Emmett's t-shirt which is stuck in the chandelier…don't wanna know how that happened. I also don't want to know how these ended up broken."

Engagement photo, wedding photo, and baby shower photo—I would have recognized those pictures of Emmett and Rosalie anywhere. They'd hung on the wall that flanked the staircase for as long as Emmett and Rosalie had owned the house. I had no real recollection of how they'd come to fall off the wall, but the dull ache in my lower back reminded me of the rough vertical pounding that I'd taken up against that wall less than an hour ago, and I knew that our overly aggressive fuck-fest had been the culprit.

"So you what…broke in to do some light housekeeping, or are you here to confirm your suspicions about Bella and me…did Jasper send you over here after he couldn't get anything out of me at the playground? I swear you two really do belong together…two of the nosiest sons of…"

"Emmett," I tugged on his hand, hoping that it would work like the chain that you pulled to turn a ceiling fan on or off. If I let him finish that sentence, he would regret saying something so harsh later, and I figured there might be more than enough regret to go around soon—why add to the pot? "Alice, I know you think you understand what's going on here, but I really don't think it's any of your business…"

"Speaking of business, Emmett's is dangerously close to high fiving me, and I'm sure you don't want Carlisle and Esme to sneak an accidental peek at your bait and tackle, so why don't you hustle your ass back up the stairs and slip into something a little less…adulterous."

With the worst timing, the panic attack that I had been waiting for finally showed up when Alice said their names—Carlisle and Esme; the two people that I loved and respected more than almost anyone else in the world.

_Why was Alice bringing them into this…she wouldn't…_

"Alice," I started in my most calm 'trying not to awaken the sleeping dragon' voice. "Why would Emmett have to worry about his parents seeing him…did you call them, Alice?" Emmett's grip suddenly became uncomfortably tight in my hand. "Please, tell me you didn't call them," I moaned.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to pretend that you're so high on Emmett's spunk that you don't know what you're your suggesting, but just for the record…I, am your best friend. Period. Other than Jasper and Jackson, you are the most important person in my life…exclamation point ___and underscore_. I would never…could never, rat you out. End of discussion.

"As for your parents," she turned to Emmett, and started giving him the finger. Her thin, dagger-like digit poked him repeatedly in the breastbone. "I wouldn't have had to invade your house if you'd just answered your phone when they called."

Emmett and I heaved a collective groan, as the urgency of the situation finally sank in. Emmett dropped my hand, and reached down to retrieve his pants from the floor. He slipped them on quickly before discarding the towel, and reaching into the front right pocket. The screen lit up the instant that he touched it.

"Fuck," his free hand ran across his face, while I looked over his shoulder at the display.

Twelve missed calls and seven voice mails.

"The last two are from me," Alice chimed in. "They also called Bella's cell phone, and the business line in the basement, before they called me."

I knew Esme well enough to know that she was probably in Nervous Nelly mode by the time she'd called Alice. It wasn't unheard of for her to make the almost thirty minute drive from downtown to Glencoe, just to check up on things when we'd been out of contact for too long, but ten calls in a row was, at the very least…unnerving.

"So they called you when they couldn't get a hold of us. That still doesn't explain why they're coming here. Why didn't you just tell them that we were out or something?" Emmett's impatience was growing by the second.

"Have you met your mother? Telling her you were out would have sparked twenty-seven follow up questions like: where you went, what time were you coming back, did you take the baby with you, why you would take the baby out so close to her bed time…so I decided to avoid all that, and told her Bella hadn't been feeling well, so you guys probably just turned off all the phones, so she could get some rest."

"And let me guess, Carlisle insisted that he stop by to check on her…Jesus, Alice, you never tell Carlisle that a member of his family is sick, he'll be all over her like flies on funk."

"I know, I know, but don't you go blaming me, Emmett Cullen. How did the two of you manage not to hear every phone in the house for almost an hour? What if it had been Rosalie who came in here tonight? I don't even want to think about the CSI scene that would have turned into."

Emmett lowered himself to sit on the bottom step at Alice's feet, and I followed suit. I wondered if he took that position because he felt the weight of what we were going to have to do when his parents arrived, or if he felt the power shift as Alice's voice became more aggressive.

"I'm here to help you deal with Carlisle and Esme, but after they're gone, Jasper and I are going to need some answers…from both of you."

Emmett nodded and turned his head to look at me. His eyes were deep blue pools of unspoken emotion. He parted his lips several times before he was able to utter a sound.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you to go along with the story Alice told my parents. I know you won't be comfortable lying to them, and…well if you think it would be better if everything was out in the open…"

"No, Emmett, I won't let you break Esme's heart like that. I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"I don't think you'll have to do much," Alice interjected. "You're supposed to be sick remember? You probably won't even have to talk."

"Alice is right, all you need to do is lie in bed and look…a lot less perfect than you look right now." His fingers brushed the back of my cheek, and I leaned into his touch reflexively. It felt like the first time, and my pulse quickened. It was unfathomable, but my body wanted him…needed him so much in that moment.

This was all happening too fast though. Emmett and I were supposed to have five more days of uninterrupted bliss. The real world of friends and parents and…spouses, was not supposed to exist for us, yet. I needed to hold on—to him, and us, and this, for just a little while longer. My hand met his and held it in its place against my cheek. I tried to make him feel it, the true feeling that I had denied, the reality of what our time together had meant to me. I wanted him to feel ever single ounce of love that I had for him as it pulsed through my body.

_I love you, and no matter what happens, I would do it all again_.

"Bella...I…" his breath was heavy, and I could feel the words forming, but before he could say it, I kissed him. Right there on the step, in front of Alice.

My heart longed for him to speak it, but my head knew that this had to be part of the price that we would pay for our sins, never being allowed to give birth to the words. Like Jacob Marley's ghost, we would carry the heavy chains of blighted love with us forever.

"It will be ok." He spoke softly in a tone that was as much of a question as it was a statement, and pressed his lips to my forehead. "How much time do we have, Alice?"

"The last time we talked, they were finishing up dinner with friends, and would be over directly after that. So I would say about ten minutes, give or take."

"Ok…Bella, you should go upstairs and get yourself settled in your room. I'll check on Emmy, and then straighten up a bit down here…seeing if I can't get my t-shirt down from the chandelier before they get here."

Emmett kissed me once more, before he made his way back up the stairs to Emmy's room.

"I assume your 'au naturel' under that comfy little robe of yours…we need to get you into some of those sweat pants/t-shirt combos you love so much."

"Alice, I have to say…"I began, but before the words came out of my mouth, Alice's hand was on my arm pulling me up with a strength that a woman of her delicate stature should not have possessed. Her demeanor was stern, as she led me up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

"Save it." Her voice had a gravelly intensity that I'd never heard from her before. "I won't say I don't want to hear it, because I do...all of it. I want you to tell me exactly how this happened, but we don't have time right now. I meant what I said about helping…but damn, if you and Emmett couldn't have handled this thing a whole hell of a lot better than you did. I don't like lying to Carlisle and Esme…not even for you."

Alice plopped herself down on the foot of my bed, while I went into my closet to put on my pajamas. Once I was inside, I tugged on the first pair of sweat pants I came across, my grey ones, because they were more like yoga pants than sweat pants, and I knew Alice would be less offended by them, and I grabbed the first t-shirt that I could find, the blue one that said "truth" across the front and "consequence" across the back. I almost groaned at the irony. The dark of the closet was strangely soothing, and I may have stood there a bit longer than I should have, wishing that when I opened the door, Emmett would be there…blue eyes, bright smile, and dimples, with his arms outstretched, waiting for me to come to him.

But when I opened the door, there was only Alice, crossed legged at the end of my bed, examining her manicure. Her expression was a bit softer than it had been when we first entered my room, but her smile was weak as she pulled the covers of my bed down for me.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit harsh, before." I didn't meet her eyes as I climbed into bed and pulled the sheet up to cover myself. I took a deeper breath then necessary wishing that I hadn't changed my bedding after my last encounter with Emmett…I missed his scent. "I just wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me, Bella."

"Alice, it wasn't just my secret to tell. Emmett has much more to lose than I do. I can't put him in jeopardy anymore than I already have…not even for you."

"I understand…I'm just…I'm worried Bella. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm going to get hurt, Alice." I should have felt shocked when I said those words, but surprisingly they brought me more peace and serenity then I had felt in a very long time. It was the truth…pain was inevitable.

"Then how can you…"

"It's pain with a purpose, Alice. Being with Emmett feels so good, that there's no way I can _not_ be with him for as long as I can …no matter how much I have to hurt later.

"And you're not just talking about the sex, are you?

I shook my head emphatically. "You probably think I sound crazy."

Alice reached out and took the hand that, until that point, had been unconsciously pulling at stray threads on my blanket. "No, Bella, I think you're in love."

Hearing it, somewhere outside of my own head, gave it an unbelievable power. I wanted to hear her say it again. _"Bella…you're in love."_ I wanted to hear it shouted from the Sears Tower. I wanted to hear it whispered, full of passion and need, by a voice much deeper than Alice's. I wanted to hear it just once more, before the footsteps on the stairs reached my door.

**A/N: MadeleineJade is my beta and she keeps my inner Quentin Tarantino in check. Every other word would be an expletive if she didn't. Check out her new vamp fic, it's not what you're used to from her…trust me. **

**Check out the forum over at Twilighted…I post goodies, answer questions, and talk dirty. **

**Someone asked about what I'm reading, my fav's list pretty much sums it up…although some of the stories there have taken a turn for the worst, most of them are still worth checking out. One story that I am waiting with baited breath for is Leaf Dances by ShilohPR. I have NO CLUE what's going to happen next, and the shit has me on the edge of my seat. **

**Now, slip something sexy into my box, heehee, I mean a review you pervs, If you give it to me good, I'll send you the lemon from the beginning of this chapter…extended edition, w/o the Alice cock block.**


	6. Chapter 5 Smutty Extra

**A/N: I tried to send this out only to the cool chica's who sent me yummy little reviews and comments, but FanFic is a bitchy hoor when it comes to links and stuff, so I'm just gonna post it here until the next chapter is ready…then it shall disappear. Maybe those of you who missed out on reviewing the completed chapter 5 can make up for it now. **

**The beginning is the same…the new smut is in bold.**

Chapter Five-Extended Lemon

I would never be full.

It was a realization that came to me suddenly. He still occupied my body, but the thought of him no longer filling that space, even for a moment, caused me to feel empty.

Emmett smoothed the hair on my sweaty brow, and kissed my temple.

"My sweet, sweet Bella, you will always be mine…always…always." He sealed each word with a kiss, and the realization was staggering, I would always be his. As he carried me up the stairs, I knew it without a doubt.

Beyond that, I knew that this had become more than a week of basking in the glow of unfulfilled lust.

I was in love with Emmett Cullen.

I loved him.

I waited for quick, staggered breathing of a panic attack, for the tears and the hysterics, but they never came.

The only thing I could muster was a ridiculously enraptured giggle.

"Do that again." Emmett smiled at me as he carried me to the top of the steps, and turned the corner to my bedroom. When we reached the end of the hall, and he shifted my weight in his arms so that he could open my door.

"Do what?"I asked.

"Laugh…like you just did…do it again."

I complied reflectively. "You make me happy," I shrugged my shoulders as I giggled.

"Then my mission on earth is that much closer to being complete." The look on his face was tender and sincere with just a tad bit of wicked thrown in for good measure.

"Put me down please?" I asked quietly once we'd crossed the threshold into my room.

"Your wish…my command," he placed me gently down on my feet, and I took a step back.

He was so beautiful. I unabashedly looked him over from head to toe, and then started over, slowly, from the top. Thick mess of dark curls…piercing ice blue eyes…strong masculine nose with just a hint of a bump to the bridge...expertly crafted lips that he was currently running his luscious tongue back and forth across…and the dimples, dear god in heaven, he could get me to do absolutely anything when he flashed those, because they gave his "bad boy" image just enough "sweet guy" credibility to be dangerous.

I didn't make it any further in my assessment of him, because it was time for him to start a little assessment of his own.

"You are breathtaking," he breathed

Like Eve in the Garden of Eden, I was suddenly overcome with the need to hide my nakedness. But I didn't move a muscle. If he was enjoying the view, who was I to deny him?

"I've never been very comfortable with my body," I confessed shyly.

"And yet here you stand, totally naked and exposed for me. Why do you think that is, Bella? Why do you think you can stand here, in front of me, and not feel the need to cover yourself?" The fingertips of his right hand were slowly tracing the contours of my collar bone.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"What do you feel, standing here like this?" His fingers were now running laps up and down the length of my arms, goose bumps formed in their wake and I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked

"No, not cold"

"Are you sure?" He brushed the knuckles of his left hand across my severely erect nipples. There was barely any contact, but I felt a single bead of moisture between my legs as it slowly began to make its way down the inside of my thigh.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I feel very warm…almost hot." My voice was a whisper, and I shut my eyes tight as his hand moved down my stomach, past my belly button and to the line of barely-there, neatly trimmed curls that lay beneath.

"Almost hot," he said the words in a playful question. "I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. I needed you running at a feverish 104.9."

His body moved closer, his hand moved further down, and I sucked in a breath as his fingers made contact.

"Ohhahh," I let out the low moan I'd been holding. "That's a pretty…pretty high temperature…if you aren't careful, y-you…you could kill me."

"Don't worry. If I do, I know how to bring you back to life."

I could hear the smile in his voice as his free hand cupped my breast. My eyes were closed, so I didn't see it coming. I didn't see it…but I sure as hell felt it. His mouth, with those deliciously beautiful lips, and that long hot tongue, latched on to one of my breasts, and began to feast on it.

He was massaging my clit with the middle finger of one hand, and using the other hand to hold my tit while his mouth worked my super sensitive nipple. All of this was occurring, while he inched me back towards the bed.

I thanked god for his ability to multitask. It was very impressive.

Once we'd reached our destination, he surprised me by turning us around so that he was sitting on the bed and I was positioned, standing, in front of him. He regretfully removed his hand from my center, while still attending to my breasts. Left and then right, back and forth, his mouth moved, slowly lavishing kisses, licks, and gentle sucks on both my peaks. The hands that I was missing reappeared on the backs of my thighs.

Who knew that such an obscure place could be so sensual?

He was moaning into my left breast as his hands slide down to grip the backs of my knees. He pulled me forward on the bed so that I could kneel on either side of him; one knee to the left, one knee to the right and his hot throbbing cock right in the middle.

This was my newly discovered, personal definition of heaven.

Once I was in place, he grabbed his thickness—a move that I will most assuredly never tire of seeing—and he began running his smooth and shiny cockhead back and forth between the lips of my pussy.

"Oh my god, Emmett…baby," my hands found a fistful of the hair at the back of his head, and I pulled his head towards mine, and we met, forehead to forehead and watched together as he teased us both to the point of insanity.

"You are so wet, baby. Ummm…sooo wet. I think I could come just like this."

"Don't you dare," I demanded. There may have been a bit too much enthusiasm in my response, because Emmett laughed and placed a loving kiss at my temple, before he whispered in my ear.

"Ummm, it sounds like you really want it…do you really want it, sexy girl." He rubbed himself against me harder, and faster.

"Ohhh, you know I do," I moaned.

"I hear the words, but I need you to show me," I looked down, as he held himself still, directly below where I needed him to be. If only he would thrust up. Just one little thrust would bring him home.

But he wouldn't, because it was my move to make.

I wanted to take him in slowly, to lower myself down, inch by agonizingly filling inch.

I wanted the journey to be just as overwhelming as the destination.

I wanted Emmett to feel every ripple, every curve, and every nuance of my sex.

I decided that if I could make his eyes roll back in his head, just a fraction of the way he'd made mine when he took me against the wall, then my mission would be accomplished.

**So I took him in, just lowering myself down on his tip…nice and easy. I blew out several relaxing breaths as I clenched and released the muscles that gripped him.**

**"Whah…what the fah…what are you doing…I've never felt….Oh fuck, Bella, you can't…I'm going to…"**

**He was moaning, and groaning, and cussing up a blue streak, but I blocked him out, because I hadn't hit pay dirt, yet.**

**Those eyes had yet to roll.**

**So I traded the nice and easy approach for the nice and rough one. I pushed him, with all my might, until his back hit the mattress, and then I slammed myself down, taking him all in at once.**

**The shock was immediate, and I had to force my own eyes to stay focused. The boy was long and strong and dropping in on him that quickly had sent my lady parts into a state of shock. But I forced my eyes to stay on him, as his mouth formed a perfect "O" shape that matched my own expression. There was no sound, just the "O" face, which turned into an almost angry scowl, and then…bingo…bango…bongo…nothing but the whites of his eyes.**

**Sweet success, thy name is Bella! I couldn't help but be proud of myself.**

**He gripped my hips as his lids closed to hide his zombie expression.**

**"What's the matter baby…feeling a little out of control?" I tried to rotate, but his grip held me firmly in place.**

**"Bella…don't." He still hadn't opened his eyes, and I knew he was trying to take over. I also knew he wouldn't because I was in control this time.**

**"I am going to ride you, Emmett, and you will not come until I tell you to. Now open your eyes." My voice was sexy and confident and commanding, and damn if I wasn't turning myself on in the process.**

**Emmett opened just one eye and looked at me with such a timid expression that I had to hold back my laughter. "That's right. Look at me, baby." I moved my hands up to my breast and rubbed circles around my nipples. "See what you do to me?" The other eye popped open just like I knew it would.**

**"Mmmm…Bella, more." He loosened his grip on my hips and raised himself up on his elbows, allowing me to slowly rotate on top of him.**

**"Of course Baby, whatever you want? Do you want me to pinch them?" Emmett nodded silently and I squeezed my hard buds between my thumb and forefinger.**

**"That feels sooo goood baby. What else do you want? How about a little taste?" Emmett licked his lips and I smiled. "Not for you silly…for me."**

**I'd never tried that move before, but the suggestion alone was worth the look on his face.**

**I lowered my chin to my chest and lifted my tit to meet my outstretched tongue. The feeling for me was nowhere near as good as when he did it, but he looked at me with so much awe, and lust, that I worked my tongue until he started to buck his hips in rhythm with my licks.**

**He lowered himself until he was flat on his back once more, as he bounced me up and down at a moderate speed. It was nice, but I knew where we both wanted this to go. And I was prepared to take us there.**

**"Bella, I want…"**

**"What do you want, baby?"**

**"Ummm…I need…"**

**"What do you need, baby?" I grabbed his hands from around my hips and laced my fingers with his.**

**"I need…Fuck."**

**"Gahwd yes…I need it too." I used our hands to keep my balance as I rose up off of my knees and planted my feet flat on the bed. This position was very similar to the one I'd learned in an exercise class I took with Alice. It was taxing my thigh muscles, and I was sure I would feel it later. But the reward would be so worth the pain.**

**"So good…so fucking good," I moaned as I repeatedly raised and lowered myself to meet his urgent thrusts.**

**And then there was no sound in the room except for the occasional, "ughhhh" and the slapping of our bodies together.**

**There was no talking, but there was plenty of conversation passing between us as our eyes stayed locked on each other through each pounding stroke.**

**From him to me:**

_**"Am I hurting you?"**_

_**"No, baby, I'm just fine."**_

**From me to him:**

_**"You feel amazing…I have never felt you this deep before."**_

_**"That's because you've never been on top like this before…go faster, baby. I want to see your titties bounce."**_

**And bounce they did as we both sped up, him on the upswing and me on the down. We pounded away until my orgasm hit me, completely out of the blue. Usually there was some warning, a slow build from the pit of my stomach…but not this time. This time it was the Acela train from Boston, barreling down on me at 125 mph.**

**"GawhhhhddamnitEmmett…" my walls only relaxed for a split second before they fisted around him again as my second orgasm road right in on top of the first. I didn't think the spasms of my pelvic muscles would ever end. _Dear God, please don't ever let it end._**

**And then I was on my back. I didn't know how I got on my back, and I really didn't care to waste valuable time trying to figure it out, because it really didn't matter. What mattered was that Emmett was now on top and my legs, now parted in a "V" formation, and he was holding my ankles and breathlessly pounding…pounding…pounding…**

**"I want to see you come...come now Emmett."**

**"Come with me Bella…pllleeeaaassse," and then his face froze, and his nostrils flared and his teeth bared, and I'll be damned if his eyes didn't roll back in his head…again.**

**I didn't come with him, but really, I didn't need to. Seeing him, completely given over to the power that my body held for him, was better than any orgasm ever…"'tis better to give than to receive" after all.**

**He was in a state of suspended animation for quite a while as his orgasm held him hostage. Eventually, his head ended up resting on my stomach as he knelt between my legs that hung over the side of the bed.**

**"I'm numb," he laughed.**

**"Me too," I ran my fingers through his damp curls.**

**"And I'm thirsty,"**

**"Me too,"**

**"So what should I get for us?" I smiled as he stood up on his feet and pulled me up with him and into his arms.**

**"Water is fine. There're some cold bottles in the frig."**

**I kissed his nose and turned to climb into bed, but there wasn't time for him to make a move to the door, before we heard her…**

"Oh my ghw-what in the name of gahh…Bella…Emmett…I know you're here in this house somewhere… and I know you're naked…"

**A/N: And that, my sweet babies, is how I unblock Emmett's cock! See ya next time.**


End file.
